


Picking Up Where We Left Off

by Konasuki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Half-Demon InuYasha (InuYasha), Half-Demon Kagome, Lemon, Mating, Post-Canon, Romance, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konasuki/pseuds/Konasuki
Summary: Post-Canon We all have a vision of what happens after Inuyasha and Kagome are reunited, here's mine. Rated M for mature subjects, language and Lemons in further chapters. Also, there is plenty of fluff! What's in store for our favourite couple as we pick up where we left off





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I am still new at all of this so please let me know what you think and how you're liking the story so far! ~

It was a warm spring day, the trees had started to bud, and the leaves were beginning to form. Inuyasha was sitting on the ground trying to keep his sensitive ears away from Sango and Miroku's Twin girls, he always came off a bit rough, but deep down he cared for the Monk and Demon Slayer's children, more then he'd care to admit. 

"Oi, a little help here.." Inuyasha barked out

"Girls you know Inuyasha doesn't like people touching his ears" Sango explained to her girls for what seemed like the 100th time this year. Sango had her youngest boy strapped to her back as he happily slept while his mother hung the laundry to dry. 

'I should do a perimeter check soon' Inuyasha thought to himself when he suddenly stiffened and took a deep breath of the air through his hypersensitive nose. He stood up, picking up the girls and gently plopping them on Shippo, 

"Go slay the fox," Inuyasha said as he took another deep sniff into the air. 

"Hey!" Shippo whined under the new and sudden weight of the twins on top of him.

"We slayed you!" giggled the girls as they roughly pulled at his ears and tail.

Sango and Miroku shot a worried look to each other, noticing Inuyasha seemed suddenly on edge as if something were nearby. Before they could ask what was going on Inuyasha took off at a lightning pace towards.. 

"Is he running towards the well?" Sango asked her husband as he was picking up the girls and calling out for Sango and Shippo to follow. Sango thought as she ran as quick as she could with her new baby, Ginga on her back towards the well that once brought her soul sister to and from this world. 'Why would he take off in this direction like that.. unless.. could she be..?'

Inuyasha was running at a speed that would be hard for most living creatures to see more than a red and white blur whiz past. 'This scent... I am almost sure of it.. please don't let my nose be wrong about this... I don't think I could handle it if I were to be wrong about this' he slowed his speed and walked up toward the old well. The well that had once, allowed him to travel between times. Ever since Kagome was sent home three years ago after the fight with Naraku, this stupid well wouldn't open up anymore. Every few days Inuyasha would come to the Bone Eaters Well and try to hop through but it never worked, she was gone, back in her time forever. 

He stood at the lip of the well and looked in, all he could see was darkness, just as he'd always seen. But this time felt different, smelled different. Inuyasha took one last deep breath in through his nose and reached his hand down into the well, he waited there for only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity had passed. Suddenly he felt a warm, familiar hand grab on to his. Shocked he yanked up his hand, bringing up the most beautiful sight he had seen in three years. Kagome, it was really her, she came back. As he watched the Kami like scene gracefully landing on the ground, he pulled her into a tight loving embrace. 

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, were you waiting for me?" She smiled at him, tears resting in her eyes.

He was shocked; he was still trying to debate with his inner self if this was real and Kagome had indeed, actually come back to him. Unfortunately, all he could come up with at the moment was,

"You idiot, what have you been doing all this time?" He smiled at her while slowly and reluctantly letting go of his hold around her.

She was back! She had finally been able to return to the era she felt most at home, again at Inuyasha's side. After three long years of depression, night terrors and straight up loneliness she was finally back!

"Kagome!?" Called out Sango as she walked up to the clearing, she couldn't believe her eyes; her soul sister had come back! Sango ran towards the girl with tears in her eyes, but Shippo beat her to Kagome as he flew towards her open arms,

"Kagome!! You came back! I missed you so much!" She caught the not as little as she had remembered kit in her arms, giving him a snuggle and ruffling his hair. He crawled up to her shoulder not wanting to separate from who he thought of as a mother to him. Miroku shot Kagome a knowing smile as he caught up to the clearing with his twins on his back, shying further behind him as they looked at the strange lady they had never seen before. 

"I'm back!" Kagome choked out holding back her tears of happiness.

Inuyasha stood a little behind Kagome, downwind of her to be exact to take in her lovely, calming scent he had missed so much over the years. Sango was introducing Kagome to her children as they smiled, hugged and cried some more. All he wanted to do right now was sweep Kagome up into his arms and run with her somewhere far away so he could talk to her. He wanted... no needed to know if she planned on staying this time. This time he would not hold back on his feelings for her, he would not be that stupid fucking baka he had been three years ago. In the time she had been gone Inuyasha had a lot of time to think about well... Everything, due to the much-needed self-reflecting he matured into a fine young hanyou. He was well respected by everyone in the village and most of the surrounding ones as well.

"We have to tell Kaede and Rin of your return! I know they will be thrilled to see you again as well". Miroku chimed in as Hinode and Nikko were starting to fuss, as it was nearly supper time.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to peek at the oh so silent hanyou behind her; he seemed lost in thought. She turned towards Sango and Miroku, picking Shippo off her shoulder and placing him on Sango's shoulder. Shippo gave what she could only describe as puppy dog eyes towards her when he rested on top of Sango's shoulder; she ruffled his fur on top of his head before taking a step back,

"Honestly I was hoping to talk to Inuyasha.. alone.. for a bit before heading into the village and seeing everyone."

Sango smiled at her heart sister and nodded, "Oh of course! I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even stop to think that you two would want time alone, sorry" She stepped forward and hugged Kagome tight again whispering, "He seriously missed you, he was so miserable for so long after you left." They shared a saddened smile before Miroku lead his family and Shippo back to their house for supper, they would stop and tell Kaede and Rin of Kagome's return along the way. Miroku stopped and looked towards Inuyasha and mumbled, "Have fun you two" under his breath so only Inuyasha could hear, when he got the annoyed scoff followed by what sounded like a "keh" he knew Inuyasha had heard him, he smiled lecherously and turned back towards the village


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha and Kagome stood there in silence for a few moments as they watched their friends walk back towards the village they called home. After they couldn't see their friends figures anymore, they looked towards each other still stunned that they were truly there, together after three long years. Kagome started to fidget with the bottom of her blouse; she took a deep breath,

"Uhm... Inuyasha? Could we... uh, speak somewhere else. I want to get as far away from the well as I can, as fast as possible.."

Inuyasha looked back to look at the well before looking back towards Kagome while replying, "Honestly.. me too" He turned around and crouched down offering his back to Kagome. She let out a weird squeaky giggle before hopping on. Once she was securely holding on Inuyasha took off into his forest, towards the Goshinboku.

Inuyasha started to take a bit of a scenic route when Kagome began to giggling, enjoying the run through the forest. Oh, how she had missed this, missed him. She squeezed tighter around Inuyasha's neck and rested her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent and enjoying his warmth. Yep, she had missed him, she truly missed him. 

Inuyasha felt her grip tighten and her head snuggle up to his shoulder, his grip had tightened around her legs, as he too took in her scent and warmth. Kami he had missed her so fucking much. 'If this is another dream. I hope I never wake up this time' he thought as he reached the Goshinboku they had met under and jumped up to his favourite branch looking over the village. He shifted Kagome so she could sit sideways in his lap as he rested his back against the trunk of the tree. They sat there in silence just holding each other for a few minutes before Inuyasha broke the silence,

"I missed you Kagome, like a lot. I have a lot of questions, I know you want to talk to me too... but I have to know... Are you... here to stay? Or do you plan to...." Inuyasha turned his head trying to swallow down his anxieties and fear, with a frown on his face he continued, "to go back home.." He honestly didn't dare to look Kagome in the eyes as he waited for her answer. Her pause was striking more fear into his heart as the seconds passed.

"Inuyasha... I am home. I'm finally home. The world on the other side of the well is not my home, if anything, that point has been proven many times during the past three years. My home is here with you, always has been.. that is... if you will have me... I know I just showed up and didn't quite ask what you wanted but Inuy-" 

Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha lightly grabbed Kagome's chin pulling her face towards his and gently pressing his lips against hers and holding her there until she returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her, tears rolling down her eyes. After a couple of minutes, they released their hold on each other's mouths.

"Did you seriously think I would say no?" Inuyasha said as he was trying to will the tears in his own eyes to go back to where they once came.

When she looked up at him after wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she gave him the sweetest of smiles, and it made his heart stop momentarily. How could he possibly love her more then he did three years ago when he hadn't even been able to see her? He wasn't sure how but knew it was a fact.

"Well, I wasn't sure what would happen… it's been a.. long three years hasn't it?" she said while sadness started to consume her. 

Inuyasha could smell as well as see the sorrow that crossed her face. "Yes, it has but.." He tightened his grip around her and placed his face in the junction of her neck, "We have each other now, and I will never let you go again" he said into her hair as he planted a soft kiss on her neck before looking into her eyes and claiming her trembling lips once again.

"I want to be with you Kagome.. forever.. will you.. be my.. mate? Inuyasha stuttered out as he caught his breath from quite the fantastic kiss.

Kagome blinked a couple of times before saying, "Mate? I'm sorry I'm not familiar with the term".

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle, "It's pretty much the demon way of getting married."

Kagome's eyes widened as they started to sparkle hard enough to make the stars jealous. "Oh! Oh! Of course, I will Inuyasha!!" she squealed as she brought him close for another loving kiss, as Kagome pulled back she started to giggle,

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, thinking he was missing something.

Kagome gave him a coy smile before answering, "Did you seriously think I would say no?" She teased, using his own words against him.

Inuyasha shrugged as he chuckled, he hugged her tight and held her close as they watched the sunset in blissful silence. 

While in deep thought he was reminded by something she had said earlier... "What was it that you wanted to talk about?". 

Kagome peeked her head up a bit to look at him, "It's not important right now, we can talk about it later, I want to enjoy being with you right now for a while longer. If that's ok with you?"

"Keh, no arguments here," Inuyasha said adjusting their position a bit to settle in for a while longer, watching the sunset, enjoying each others company.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms in the Goshinboku; she looked so peaceful while she slept. Inuyasha had dreamt of holding her sleeping form up in this sacred tree many times, it was still hard to wrap his head around the fact she had returned, this time for good. He suddenly remembered another thing he had dreamed of showing her if she were to return. Granted he wanted her to be awake, but he couldn't let her stay asleep outside all night, it still got a bit cold at night and didn't want to risk getting her sick. 

He gently scooped up his sleeping soon-to-be mate... The sudden realization had hit like a ton of bricks... She had agreed to be his mate, his wife. The thought brought heat to his face followed by pink colored skin almost matching the color of the robe of the fire rat accompanied by a slight sting in his eyes; he smiled as he let his brain wander the possibilities of his future... Their future. The thought brought a broad, genuine smile to his face as he leaped down from the tree and walked with Kagome sleeping in his arms to his hut.. their hut. He smiled again while looking down at his little Miko curled up in his arms. 'She must have been tired; she's out cold.'

After about a 15 minute walk from the Goshinboku Inuyasha followed the familiar little path that connected to his hut. The villagers would not take no for an answer when informing, not asking Inuyasha they would be building him a home, going on about being part of the village and shouldn't be sleeping up in a tree all the time. Inuyasha didn't mind sleeping in the forest but couldn't deny it was much cozier to sleep inside where it's warm during the winter months. Also, he thought if Kagome had come back to him she would need somewhere to live because she definitely would not be sleeping out in the forest. In this moment he was glad he listened to Miroku and accepted the gift from the village for helping save the village from Naraku and continued to protect it from any threat since then from anything stupid enough to enter Inuyasha's territory. 

Inuyasha balanced Kagome in one arm and opened the door to their home. When Inuyasha had helped build the hut he used some design ideas among a few other things that would resemble things from Kagome's time. As you opened the door, there was an area with a dirt floor to take off your shoes or hang some laundry from the rafter if you got caught in the rain. Stepping up to the raised wood floor that had been smoothed down nicely to prevent slivers on the feet. Further, into the hut, there was a larger area to prep food that included everything you would need for a kitchen in that era. On the other side of the room was a fire pit to cook food and warm the hut up as well as a small table and a couple of cushions to sit on while you ate. Past the kitchen and sitting area was a small hallway with three smaller rooms attached, one on each side as well as one at the end of the hall.

The room on the right was Inuyasha, and now Kagome's room, inside the room was a large bed covered in pelts of all sorts. Hides he got from jobs while working with Miroku and pelts from game he had caught by himself or with Sango over the years. There was a small trunk on one end of the room beside the bed underneath a couple of hooks to hold his sword while he slept. On the other end of the room was more of a war-du-robe looking shelving unit that Inuyasha had built with the help of the woodworkers in the village, They had thought his ideas were crazy but humored the village protector none the less. Inuyasha liked some of the furniture from Kagome's time and wanted to recreate it as best as he could with what was available in this era. The wardrobe was full of clothing, hair sticks and other girly things Inuyasha had secretly bought or received from jobs while Kagome was away. He was always hoping she would come back one day and when she did he wanted to make sure she had everything she would need.

 

The room on the left was Shippo's for when he would stay with Inuyasha which was most of the time as it was too loud and crowded at Sango and Miroku's house with their quickly growing family. He hoped Shippo understood why he has to spend the night over at Sango's tonight. He had to leave for a fox demon exam in a couple of days, 'he could catch up on his sleep tomorrow' he thought to himself. The room at the end of the hallway was currently empty, he had asked for the extra room just in case 'for guests,' but in reality he had always hoped that one day if Kagome came back they would use that room for their future pup or pups. Inuyasha blushed furiously at the idea of having pups with Kagome, seeing her belly swell with the growing life of his pup. He smiled as he paused to look at the empty room while his mind ran wild for a moment before taking Kagome into their room and laying her on the bed. He covered her in one of the softest pelts he had, she rolled towards him and snuggled right into it looking more than content with her current sleeping arrangement. Inuyasha smiled as he brushed her bangs out of her face, leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. He would not be sleeping tonight, nope, he was more than happy to sit here and watch her sleep all night, taking in her intoxicating scent while listening to the sweet rhythm of her heart as well as the soft sounds she made while she dreamt away. He knew there were still things they needed to talk about, but that could wait until after breakfast in the morning. He softly chuckled while he thought, 'I just want to enjoy being with you right now for a while longer' as he leaned against the wall on the bed beside her, enjoying the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome woke to the smell of fish and the sounds of what sounded like soft muttering and cursing. She couldn't tell where the sound was coming from and felt around her body to feel soft.. fur? She blinked her eyes open, adjusting her eyes to the light before shooting up and briefly scanned the room. "It wasn't a dream. I'm actually back in the feudal era. She tried to stifle the soft sobbing that had built up in her throat. Inuyasha burst into the room as if his feet were on fire,

"Kagome, what wrong?!" He quickly walked up to the bed and sat down beside her, she flung her arms around him and just sobbed into his hakama. Inuyasha was shocked by her sudden outburst of tears and tried to soothe her by rubbing his hand up and down her back whispering that it was ok, and this was real, that he was real and right here with her. 

After Kagome had calmed down, she lifted her head and actually looked around the room she was in when a thought hit her.

"Inuyasha.. whose house is this?" She looked into her hanyou's eyes and watched a smile cover his face. He stood up off the bed and offered his arm out to take her hand and help her up,

"Come with me," He said trying to hide the excitement and nervousness in his voice. She stood to follow him out into the sitting area where he sat her down at the fire; he walked into the kitchen to grab her the tea he had been making for her before she had broken out into tears. He handed her the drink and sat down beside her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's silence, "Thank you... Um... Inuyasha..?"

Inuyasha held on to Kagome's free hand and looked around before looking back at her with a cheeky smile on his face still,

"It's my.. er our house, What do you think.. do you like it?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around the house, this was his house.. our house..? Looking around at all the detail that went into the house and was suddenly holding back the tears again.

"Oh, Inuyasha I love it! Did you build this on your own?"

Inuyasha flushed with her praise but quickly replied, "No some of the village men wanted to build me a house after everything that happened, Miroku told me to accept the offer, so I did. But I did help build it and even helped make some of the furniture, even though the village woodworkers thought I was insane with some of my ideas. I wanted some stuff to look like things in your world," his voice got quieter as he continued, "In case you ever came back... I wanted you.. to feel more at home.."

Kagome put her cup down on the floor beside him before surprising Inuyasha when she leaped at him from her seat and hugged him with all her might, "Inuyasha, you are amazing. I love it all, I would have been happy with just you but.. this is more then I could ever have asked for.. thank you.." she lifted her head to see his blushing face looking off at the other wall to avoid getting caught with a rosy-tinted face. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I Love you Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha whipped his head around to look at Kagome her face also dusted with the cutest shade of pink. He couldn't help himself, deciding to go for it, he put his fingers in her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss, he licked at her bottom lip seeking entry into her deliciously cute mouth. She complied and opened up for him, their tongues dancing with each other for a while before Kagome drug the tip of her tongue along the edge of his fangs, feeling him shudder underneath her. Leaning back to catch their breath they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Inuyasha's ear flicked towards the door and he cursed under his breath.

"Fucking wish he would work on his timing a little better" Inuyasha mumbled placing Kagome in the seat she had been in before their brief make-out session. Kagome confused by Inuyasha actions gave him a questioning look before he sighed heavily,

"Shippo will be here in a couple of minutes. He lives here too when he's not up on the mountain for lessons and ranking exams."

Kagome was surprised to hear that Inuyasha had let Shippo live here as well while she was away. "I'm surprised Inuyasha, that's very kind of you to do that for Shippo" She smiled brightly.

"Keh, well the runt needed someone to be there for him after.." he looked away as guilt and sorrow filled his eyes.

Kagome's voice was soft and a little sad, "I know, thank you" she forced a smile and went back to drinking her tea while she looked into the fire, lost to her thoughts.

Inuyasha leaned over towards Kagome, placing a hand on each shoulder he pulled her close for a quick but loving kiss, "I love you too Kagome" he whispered.

Kagome eyes went wide and teary for the third time that morning; she smiled brightly while leaning up to place her forehead against his. "Inuyasha... I'm so happy, thank you so much" she whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Shippo had gotten home Inuyasha had decided to go for a perimeter check around the village and his forest. He had been protecting the People and livestock of the village he now called home. After the attack of Naraku, the village had been pretty much wiped out. At first, he watched as the villagers worked hard, repairing the land around them and he felt that he should do his part and help out where he could. Giving him the status of village protector, he didn't mind though, everyone in the village had started to grow on him after he had his time of self-reflection. As much as he wanted to stay by Kagome's side for the day, oh Kami leaving her was hard, but this was something he had to do. He thought it would be nice to let Shippo have a few moments alone with her as well. He thought of her as a mother and missed her just as much as Inuyasha did. He could share... for now... he thought.

Inside the house, she now called home Kagome was sat down talking to Shippo, he spoke about the exams and lessons he was receiving, showing her some of his new tricks and telling her about all the successful pranks he had managed to pull on Inuyasha. He talked and talked until he started to nod off, falling asleep in Kagome's lap, she stared at his little sleeping face and lightly kissed the bridge of his nose, trying to stifle a small giggle, she whispered,

"I missed you to Shippo." She didn't have the heart to move him, so she sat in front of the fire, getting lost in thought while the kit slept on her lap.

After about an hours time Kagome heard a knock at the door, 

"Come in!" Kagome called out, trying not to wake the sleeping fox kit which was still snoring away.

Sango, Miroku, the kids, Kaede and Rin, started to peek through the door,

"Is this a bad time?" Sango asked, scanning the room for the hanyou.

"No don't worry come in come in, Shippo was going to have to wake soon anyways, my legs are long past numb" She chuckled.

Sango walked over to Kagome, scooping the fox kit into her arms and went to place him in his bed. 'Why didn't I think of that?' Kagome questioned her self but gave Sango a smile of thanks as she started to stretch her legs out to regain feeling. Miroku asked Rin to take the twins outside to play for a bit while they let Shippo sleep, he knew that Shippo didn't sleep very well last night and had to leave for a lesson soon. Rin pouted a little before she gathered the twins she surprised Kagome with a hug from behind,

"Rin is happy you are back" Rin whispered as she squeezed Kagome a little tighter. Kagome placed her arm over the smaller arms that embraced her, "I missed you to Rin" Kagome smiled. Rin released Kagome and started to heard the twins outside to play.

"Kagome it is great to see you again, do ye fare well?" Kaede asked as she sat across from Kagome. Sango and Miroku had sat on either side of their returned friend, sitting around the fire, like the old days.

"It's nice to see you to Kaede, and I'm so happy to be back and be able to see everyone again. And yes, I'm well just a bit tired today". Kagome smiled toward Kaede.

"Ah yes, well that's understandable, I'm sure this has all been a little overwhelming for you since your return," Miroku said with his fingers on his chin as if he were deep in thought.

"A little but I'm ok," Kagome said while watching her soul sister get up and go into the kitchen, "Do you need any help Sango?" Kagome asked, watching her friend dig through her kitchen to make some tea for everyone.

"No it's fine, you sit there. I want to hear how you have been and see you for a little bit before we have to feed the kids lunch and put them for their naps."

"Yes, you two look like you got your hand quite full," Kagome said, letting out a small laugh.

"I blame the Monk," Sango said, joining in the laughter. 

"Hey, now wife! I can't be solely to blame" Miroku said as he wiggled his eyebrows in his wife's direction, earning him a smack on the back of the head as Sango served everyone tea.

Inuyasha came home to a beautiful sight, his friend's and his soon to be wife sat around the fire, laughing and enjoying everyone's company. Rin, Hinode, and Nikko were sat in the taller grass making flower crowns with the newly bloomed flowers of the season. Inuyasha felt his heart melt, just a little, not that he would ever admit it but seeing a scene he had imagined in his head multiple times finally come true made him a very happy hanyou.


	6. Chapter 6

It was reaching midday when Inuyasha and Kagome's guests were getting ready to head back to their homes. Kagome thanked them for coming to see her and promised to greet everyone in the village after she had settled. Kaede also wanted to discuss the possibility of continuing her Miko training when she was feeling up to it. Kagome agreed to think about the idea and would come to see her in a day or two to talk more about it. Sango hugged her soul sister as she was leaving, saying she would return tomorrow around the same time. Kagome agreed with the idea, and everyone parted ways. Shippo had woken up and went to play with some of the village kids for a while, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone to have some time together. Inuyasha had caught them a few fish for lunch while he was on his run around the village. He had skewered them and leaned them near the fire to cook before taking a seat beside Kagome. She leaned on his shoulder, taking a calming breath while doing so. Inuyasha grabbed her hand closest to him and held it for a few minutes.

"Everything ok Kagome? You seem quiet since you got back".

Kagome looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up to Inuyasha's beautiful amber eyes, "Yes I'm ok I'm just... I don't know. Don't get me wrong I am beyond happy to be here with you right now; I didn't sleep well last night. I kept thinking it was all another dream, that in the end I would wake up and you would be gone again. I felt so lonely Inuyasha, yes, I had Mamma, Grampa, and Souta but... I just felt empty, like a hollow shell. I had to force a smile everywhere I went. Nobody understood how I was feeling, and all my friends tried to force me to move on. I felt like I didn't belong there anymore, I couldn't fit in, and honestly, I didn't want to, It was no longer my home, only my birthplace. All I wanted was to get back here and be by your side. When I lost you, I felt like I lost most of myself too. And now that I'm finally here I'm scared it's all going to get ripped away from me again". She rested her forehead on Inuyasha's shoulder and started softly crying.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, watching her tremble with fear and sorrow while trying to smother her tears into his hakama quietly. His heart broke for her. He knew what she was feeling, what she had felt. It was something he knew all too well, but in the three years, they had been separated he had their friends and even the villagers who were more the accepting of him now. But while his support system was growing, she had lost hers, going through the years almost alone. He wrapped his arms around her still shaking frame and hugged her tight.

"Kagome.." he said sorrow and guilt clearly in his tone. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, I wish I could have been there for you. But I'm here for you now and like I said, I will never let you go again. I promise to stay by your side for the rest of my life, to protect your life with mine. I'll do my best to make you happy. You're not alone anymore and you never will be, not if there is anything I can do about it". 

Inuyasha lightly grabbed Kagome's chin and pulled her face up towards his to look her in the eyes, "I love you Kagome, I love you so fucking much it hurts. So please stop crying, your tears are breaking my heart" he said before leaning down to fill the small gap and softly capture her lips with his, lifting his other hand up to wipe the tears that continued to escape from her beautiful brown eyes that looked like they held all the worlds secrets. 

Inuyasha broke away the kiss to look in her eyes again; he used both hands to silently wipe the remaining tears away as she started to steady her breath,

"Inuyasha, when did you get so sweet?" she said as she finished drying her eyes on her sleeve. Inuyasha shrugged before replying, "Keh, only for you wench" Kagome couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips, "It's been a long time since I've been called that!" Inuyasha lightly laughed before handing her the now cold fish that was their lunch.

After eating in comfortable silence, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked, "You feeling a little better now?" She nodded her head while finishing off the last bite of her food. "Good, 'cause we gotta have another serious talk, and I need your full attention ok?" 

Curious and slightly worried, Kagome again nodding her head and shifting to face him to give him her full attention. Inuyasha fidgeted with his hands in his lap before continuing, "It's about our mating, I know you already agreed to but... I have to tell you everything that's involved in the process and the... Risks involved before making your final decision, so I need you to hear me out fully without interruptions, I'll do my best to answer any questions you have afterward ok?"

Kagome put on a cute 'trying to be serious' face, "Mmm" she agreed. Inuyasha took a couple of deep breaths before continuing,

Like I told you before, mating is like the demon version of getting married, but when I.. claim you as my mate I will have to bite you right here", he reached out and circled his thumb over her pulse point in the junction of her neck right above her shoulder. "When that happens we will be bound together forever, demons mate for life. When the bond is created, we will share thoughts, memories, powers and... Lifespan… You would not age like a normal human anymore; you won't be fully human anymore, closer to a half breed like me… Myoga told me once that humans who accept the mating mark from an Inu demon will have their physical appearance change to adapt to their mate. Basically, Kagome, to give you the mark, would turn you into a half demon like me. I'm not going to lie; I have no idea what will happen when your rekki is mixed up in the mess, our auras, power, and soul pretty much blend, forever being one. If for some reason I were to die before a pup is whelped then you would also die the moment my heart stopped and the other way around… Then there is the transformation itself, if the bond is not strong enough then the human would die during the transformation… Kagome I feel... extremely selfish asking you to be my mate and have you change into something like me... Giving up half of your humanity, you already gave up everything you had in your time to be here, and now here I am, being selfish… Kami I am such a baka!" Inuyasha dragged his hand down his face roughly before looking into Kagome's eyes wondering what she thought of all this.

"Are you done now?" Kagome asked after a minute of silence.

"Oh, y-yeah, look Kagome... I understand if you don’t want to go through wi-"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the rest of his words had been swallowed by Kagome's desperate mouth that was now seeking permission into Inuyasha's. He happily allowed her the entry she aimed for. The kiss was full of passion and... Love? Yes, love, she had loved him so much, he could tell her that she would turn into an ugly hairy green monster and Kagome would still love him, she would do anything to be by his side forever. If that meant turning into a half demon as well, then she had no issues doing this. Kagome pulled away to look Inuyasha in the eyes before replying,

"Inuyasha I love you so much, I would do anything to be with you for the rest of my life. Even if there are risks involved, I know we will overcome anything together like we always have. I can't live without you ever again. It wasn't even living. I was just... Existing... With no real purpose. Without you... I wouldn’t be whole anymore."

Inuyasha couldn't even stop the few tears from escaping his eyes if he wanted to. This women, this amazing, beautiful, kind-hearted women stole his breath every time he opened his mouth to breathe. How did he ever get so lucky, so Kami dammed blessed to receive such a gift from the Kami themselves and would be sure to thank every single one of them, after all, this was said and done. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her with every thing he had, hoping to show her how much he loved her as well. He released her lips and held her in a tight embrace as he lovingly whispered in her ear,

"Thank you for coming back to me, I love you and missed you so fucking much Kagome."

"I fucking love and missed you too Inuyasha" Inuyasha could help but chuckle at Kagome's newfound potty mouth... Yes, something about hearing his innocent little Miko use such dirty words... It gave him an unexpected reaction, 'I'm going to have to remember that for a later time' he thought. Right now he needed to start getting a few things together before he could claim her as his mate.


	7. Chapter 7

After their talk, Kagome had asked if she could take a nap as all the emotions flying around had made her tired. He agreed to let her rest; he wanted to talk to Miroku and Kaede anyways. Leaping out of the trees and on to Miroku and Sango's doorstep, he knocked on the door. Miroku opened the door surprised by his friends' sudden visit he asked, 

"Everything alright Inuyasha?"

"Yeah... Could you meet me over at Kaede's I want to ask you guys a couple of questions." Inuyasha flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Miroku didn't miss the blush crept across Inuyasha's face and leaned in closer to him, "What kind of questions my good friend. Are you finally going to-" Inuyasha slapped his hand on the monks face before quickly looking around making sure no one heard him. When the coast was clear, he scowled back at the monk,

"Not those kinds of questions you hentai monk!" releasing his death grip on Miroku's mouth he walked a few steps before calling out, "Just meet me over there would'ya? And bring Sango too if you can" He leaped back into the trees heading for the old woman's house.

Landing gracefully in front of Kaede's house he opened the door, "Oi! Kaede you got a minute?"

Kaede was grinding some herbs into powders when she looked over to see Inuyasha standing in her hut, "Aye I have, what troubles ye Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha took his signature pose on the floor leaning against the wall before replying, "I've asked Sango and the monk here too, they should be here any minute."

Kaede let out a slight sigh before turning to grab a pot to boil water with; If Sango and Miroku were coming as well it must be something important, 'better put the tea' on she thought. 

Sango had asked her neighbour to watch the girls for a little bit while she accompanied her husband to Kaede's with Ginga in tow on her back. "I wonder what Inuyasha wants to ask us it must be important if he's gathering all of us in one spot, I hope everything is ok."

"Agreed" he replied as they reached Kaede's. Miroku held the door open for his wife and followed her inside. Sitting down around the fire Kaede handed Sango and Miroku a tea before looking at Inuyasha, 

"Now Inuyasha, what troubles ye?"

Inuyasha lightly tapped his foot for a few seconds before sitting straight up and letting out a deep sigh,

"What do you guys know of Inu mating?"

Stunned at the question Kaede, Miroku and Sango sat there silent and wide-eyed. They looked around at each other before looking back at Inuyasha who was growing antsy with the growing silence. Finally, Sango handed Ginga to Miroku before breaking the silence,

"You're going to mate her? You know she could die right!? She just came back, and you already want to test fate and put her in danger! Inuyasha what are you thinking!"

Inuyasha started a low growl before barking out,

"I know the risks! So does Kagome! It's not like I want anything bad to happen to her! Shit, Sango what do you take me for?!"

"A BAKA!" She quickly snapped back

Inuyasha released another deep sigh,

"Look, Kagome and I have talked about this, including ALL the risks involved, we... We both want this ok? I just wanted to ask you guys a couple of questions about things I'm not sure of and need help gathering a couple of items for safety measures. When everything is ready, Kagome and I will be leaving the village for about a week just to be safe."

Sango sank back in her seat before releasing her own sigh,

"If this is what you both want then I guess I can't stop you. But if any harm comes to her, I will personally hunt you down and make you pay for your stupidity, got that?"

Inuyasha nodded before slinking back against the wall.

Kaede and Miroku glanced at each other before voicing their thoughts,

"What question do ye have Inuyasha?" Kaede asked sipping on her tea.

"And what items do you need to gather before your trip?" Miroku asked with a smile on his face. He was happy for his hanyou friend but also extremely nervous; he had heard of some Inu demon mating horror stories while living at Moushi's temple as a kid.

"Well first off, what do you guys think will happen when Kagome's rekki blends with my yokai? Is that even possible?" Inuyasha asked.

The three of them took in his question and tried to remember if they had ever heard of such a combination of power, they hadn't.

"I've never heard of such a thing happening, so I really don’t know what will happen to either of you," Sango said while Miroku and Kaede gave expressions agreeing with her statement. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Miroku can you still contact that raccoon dog demon your friends with?"

Miroku gave a puzzled look but replied with a smile, 

"But of course all I need do is call, and he will come with great haste, but why do I need to contact Hachie?"

"I need Totosai to make a seal for Kagome that will grow with her powers as the Tessaiga does for me. Also Kaede, Miroku I need one more thing from you guys.."

Kaede and Miroku watched as Inuyasha started to slightly tremble as if he was holding in laughter, confused but curious Miroku took the bait,

"And what would that be Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha held his head up with a huge stupid grin on his face and happily replied, 

"Kagome needs a new necklace," he said letting a small chuckle escape his lips. 

"No" Sango gasped.

"Alright Inuyasha, if this is what ye and Kagome want then I will help. I will create her necklace." Kaede said putting her now empty cup down on the ground.

With that sorted Sango retuned to her twins, Miroku and Inuyasha went to contact Hachie and Kaede got to work on Kagome's new necklace.

Out in the middle of a clear field just south of the village Miroku held his staff up high, pulled out an Ofuda. Throwing it up into the air and slamming his staff into the grass. With a bright flash of light the raccoon dog appeared out of nowhere and landed harshly on the ground. 

"M-Master Miroku, long time no see! Have you been well? How is the family?" Hachie asked while rubbing his behind that was left sore from the fall.

"Fine fine, but look we need you to do something for us with great haste," Miroku said helping his old friend off the ground.

"I guess I could help; it's been a while. What do you need?"

"We need you to find Totosai and tell him to come here immediately if he knows what's good for him" Inuyasha threatened.

"Oh is that all? I luckily know where he is right now, and it's not that far away" The raccoon dog said, thankful for the easy task.

"Then what are you still doing here Hatchie? Go, now!" Miroku barked out.

"Ah y-yes Master Miroku, right away!" He fumbled further into the area before transforming and taking to the sky.

"Why you always so hard on him?" Inuyasha asked Miroku

"Keh, he's easy to pick on" Miroku replied, suppressing a laugh and heading back towards the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome woke up to the sounds of birds chirping away the morning tune; she had practically slept through the whole night only waking up once through the night to void her bladder. Inuyasha had fallen asleep along the wall next to the pit of embers that contained last nights fire. Kagome didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful when he slept, it was adorable. With the image of her sleepy hanyou in her mind, she had gone back to sleep last night. Kagome rose from the bed and wandered into the sitting room where Inuyasha and Shippo were eating breakfast. 

"Morning sleepy head" Inuyasha teased.

"Morning Kagome! Do you feel better today? Inuyasha said you were exhausted yesterday." Shippo said, setting his food down on the table.

"Morning you two, and yes, I feel much better today. I think I caught up on three years of missed sleep all at once." Kagome smiled, taking the offered food in front of her. 

Inuyasha slightly frowned at her words. Had she really not been sleeping properly the whole time she was gone? That couldn't have been good for her, right? 'I'll have to ask her about it later' he thought. 

"I have to go for a perimeter check this morning, you going to be ok here by your self? Shippo is leaving to go back up the mountain when he is done breakfast." Inuyasha asked putting his bowl on the table.

"I'm going to do my best to rank up this time!" Shippo said with determined eyes.

"I'll be fine. Sango will be coming over soon as well so I won't be alone for long." Kagome said smiling at her worried hanyou. 

"Kay... If you say so. I shouldn't be long but there have been some bears around, and I'd like to get them out of the area. The headman wanted me to hunt a couple for the village; he said he would give me a pelt and some meat for the stockpile. I said I didn't mind, especially if I'm not doing to work in preparing it." Inuyasha grinned, leaning over and wrapping his arm around Kagome's frame and placing a soft, sweet kiss on her temple. Kagome's eyes widened, and she blushed with a mouth full of food, a sight he would never get used to.

"Alright then, I'll be back later," Inuyasha said as he headed out the door and started his morning routine. 

Kagome was still blushing when she looked over to Shippo; he was staring at her with a cheeky grin. Going back to his food he softly spoke,

"He really did change you know?" Looking up at Kagome to see her smile so softly at his words, "It's almost like he grew up." Placing his bowl on the table again, he started to fidget with his hands in his lap. "I really missed you Kagome... Will you still be here when I get back from the mountain?" You could see his poor little heartbreak while he asked the question.

Kagome held out her arms for the little kit, scooping him up and holding him close to her face in a tight embrace. She kissed the tip of his nose and smiled lovingly, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anymore." Shippo gave her the biggest hug his little arms could manage before jumping down, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and lightly slapping a cheek with each hand.

"Ok then, I'm going to rank up and show you how much I have grown up too!" He smiled and waved goodbye to Kagome with determination in his eyes. Kagome giggled and waved him off. She looked around the empty room and took a deep breath before telling herself,

"Right, get it together," copying Shippo's cheek slapping determination, she gathered the bowls from breakfast and decided she would clean the dishes and rinse off with a cloth at the river while she was there. Looking down at her clothes she sighed, 'wish I had something else to wear, I should speak to him about that when he gets back, or see if Sango has anything I could borrow until I get some clothes for myself.' Kagome shook off the thought while she started to walk toward the river a few minutes from her house.

Inuyasha had been chasing off bears all morning, pesky animals there were. But didn't take much to scare off, a good snarl or two usually did the trick though he did manage to snag two good sized bears and drop them off at the headman's house before continuing on his route. Inuyasha reached the Goshinboku and jumped up into the high branches to see if he could spot or smell anything else around. Landing gracefully on a limb of the tree he looked around; he could see the clearing for the well. He gave a small growl in the well's direction, before he looked in the opposite direction, looking over the river. He smiled when he saw the familiar form of his soon to be mate who appeared to be washing bowls. He decided to take a rest and sit on the branch and enjoy his view from the concealment of the branches. His moment of peace ended abruptly when he felt the familiar itch in the back of his neck. Giving the itchy spot a good slap, he watched Myoga float down to land in Inuyasha's palm. "Lord Inuyasha! Nice to see you again."

"What do you want Myoga," Inuyasha growled

"I come on behalf of Totosai. You did send for him correct?" Myoga questioned.

"But you ain't him," Inuyasha said upping his tone.

"Ah, no, I am not. But I was sent to see what you needed before Totosai made the trip." 

Inuyasha huffed, "Keh, whatever. Tell the old geezer I need a seal for Kagome."

"Lady Kagome has returned?! That's wonderful news, my lord! But why would you need a sea- ... you don't intend to- Oh Lord Inuyasha! This is most wonderful news! I'm sure you are aware of the risks?"

"Keh, of course, I remember the risks, but this is what we both want," Inuyasha said quietly, as he stared in Kagome direction.

"I'm sure the bond between you and the lady Kagome is quite strong! I'm sure it will all work out, yes." Myoga said matter of factly.

"I know that!" Inuyasha barked at the tiny flea in his palm.

"My lord, you must know that to make a seal Totosai needs a fang."

Inuyasha pulled a fang his had ripped out last night that he had tucked in his sleeve, "Here, take that to the old geezer, Kagome, and I are leaving the village tomorrow morning. We will return in a week. Have it back by the time we get back would ya?"

Myoga half bowed before replying, "Of course my lord. I will do my best with this critical task." As the flea took a couple of hops away from Inuyasha, he added, "Happy mating my lord!" before disappearing on a crow's back that had been flying by.

Inuyasha blushed at the old fleas statement, "Keh, I don't need you to tell me that!"


	9. Chapter 9

Shortly after Kagome returned home from washing up at the river, Sango had arrived with only her son attached to her back. She had convinced Miroku to keep the girls so she could have some alone time with Kagome. Sango fidgeted a bit thinking of the conversation she had with Inuyasha in Kaede's hut yesterday. She didn't exactly want to talk her friend out of it, but she did want to voice her concerns. Sango exhaled deeply before starting, 

"Inuyasha told us you two were going to mate... He told us you guys talked about this but... I'm just so worried that something bad might happen to you and Inuyasha." Sango looked at the ground feeling guilty about bringing up the conversation up in the first place. 

It was Kagome's turn to exhale deeply before responding to her clearly worried soul sister,

"I know how you feel Sango, Inuyasha is also worried, though he tries not to show it. But... I want this; I want to be with him forever. Coming back through the well, I didn't know what would happen. While I was in my time, I used to think about how Inuyasha and I would live our lives a lot... But it always ended the same. I would grow old and age like a human, leaving Inuyasha alone again, Kami forbid if we had children. I would age while their time would stand still in comparison. I couldn't do that to him; I don't want Inuyasha to be alone ever again. It's a risk I feel I need to take, and he deserves to live a happy life finally. I hope you can understand our decision."

Sango was wiping away the few tears that had escaped during Kagome's declaration of love and devotion. "I understand.. just come back in one piece ok?

Kagome nodded her head also wiping away some leaky tears. Kagome and Sango held on to each other in a tight embrace for a few minutes before a familiar old Miko came through the door.

"Hello, Kaede! I wasn't expecting you, is everything alright?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing to worry about child, though I wouldn't mind a tea if ye have any," Kaede said as she sat her quivering old body on a cushion next to Sango.

"Of course!" Kagome said jumping up to start boiling water.

"Is Inuyasha not back yet?" Kaede asked 

"Not yet but I feel his presence close by so he shouldn't be too much longer," Kagome said as she put the pot of water over the fire to boil. Sitting back down, she noticed the cloth in Kaede's lap. It looked like there was something inside it. Tilting her head to the side a little she asked,

"What's that you're carrying around?" 

Kaede shared a slight smile and only replied, "Inuyasha asked me to make ye something, but ye can't see it until he has returned. 

Kagome wasn't sure if she should feel extremely worried or extremely touched. She hoped Inuyasha came back soon, and she was curious to see what he asked Kaede to make.

Kagome had served the tea and sat back down as Inuyasha came through the door. "Welcome back!" Kagome squeaked out, realizing her tone was a little louder then it needed to be. 

Inuyasha chuckled while walking towards Kagome; placing his hands on the top of her shoulders lightly before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, causing a dusting of pink to highlight her cheeks. Sango also flushed a little at Inuyasha's show of affection. She was not expecting Inuyasha to show any affection around anyone besides Kagome. 

Kaede stood up and creaked her back to stand up as straight as she could with her old bones and achy muscles.

"Is it finished?" Inuyasha asked the old Miko

"Aye, but ye going to have to brace her as she is still human right now. But I'm sure ye don't want to take me on your little trip." Kaede joked

Inuyasha blushed a little before looking at the old women and then over to Kagome.

"You trust me right?" Inuyasha asked his soon to be mate.

Confused and now a little worried she replied, "yes... why?"

"This might hurt a little, but I'm gonna try to take the brunt of it. It's a safety measure we need to take before we leave in the morning..." Inuyasha started to drop his ears a little before finishing, "Please don't get too mad at me for this."

"Inuyasha what are you planning? Why would I get mad? H-Hey what are you doing?!" Kagome said as Inuyasha scooped up Kagome and brought her outside to the front of her house with Kaede and Sango following. 

Inuyasha sat on the grass and sat Kagome in his lap facing him, wrapping his arms around her back one hand resting in between her shoulder blades and the other hand placed on her lower back pinning her into place. "I'm sorry Kagome but If I have learned anything while on the Jewel hunt is that this is a good safety measure for both of us."

Kagome blushed realizing the position they were in and how this must look to Kaede and Sango. She placed her forehead on Inuyasha chest and nodded. She would trust him if he thought this was needed, then she would go along with it, what it was though she had no idea.

Inuyasha looked at Kaede and nodded. Kaede opened the cloth to reveal beads that matched Inuyasha's. Kaede looked over to Sango, "This one is a little different than Inuyasha's could ye grab me a piece of each of their hair?"

Sango was looking more worried by the second but quietly agreed. She walked over to the pair on the ground before whispering, "Sorry" and yanked out a single piece of hair from each of them, giving the hair to Kaede. The old women placed the hair on the pile of beads and chanted a few words before the beads had flown towards Kagome.

Kagome had kept her eyes closed after Sango took her hair, she had no idea what was going on. She opened her eyes when she heard what sounded like beads clanging together and a strange pressure form around her neck. 

"Now Inuyasha, the word!" Kaede shouted.

Kagome shot her glance up to Inuyasha's eyes, he looked guilty but also slightly amused. Before she could ask him 'what word?' Inuyasha let out a small, almost missable grin before saying, "Sit." 

Kagome's eyes couldn't get any wider as she felt the strange force drag her down towards the ground, only to pin Inuyasha between her and the grass. Trying to force her head up to look at her now outwardly laughing hanyou, she groaned, 

"What the fuck? Inuyasha... SIT!" 

Inuyasha laughter was cut off when his own beads dragged him further into the dirt, all he could manage to get out at this point was, 

"Yeah, knew that was coming."


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha was cooking some of the bear meat he got from the headman in a stew for dinner. Kagome had gone for another nap after lunch. He didn't mind though, just having her close enough to pick up her delectable scent was good enough for him right now. It was hard to be too close to her right now. Knowing she had agreed to be his mate and what that entailed made him want to show her exactly how much he loved her too. She was so willing to be his mate, regardless of the risks. She didn't even think twice about it. Getting up to stir the stew he heard Kagome rustling around on the bed and knew she would be waking up soon; he grabbed the pot of water to start boiling the water. He knew how much Kagome liked to wake up with a hot drink in her hands. 

Inuyasha set the freshly made tea on the table and waited, 'one... two... three...'he looked up and seen Kagome stumbling into the sitting room and plopping down on a cushion, 'glad to know I haven't lost my touch with her wake up routine,' he chuckled to himself.

Rubbing her eyes, she reached out for the tea and held onto it in both hands bringing it up to her chest to feel the warmth,

"Thank you Inuyasha" she hummed as she took the first sip. Kagome was looking into her cup when she noticed the beads hanging from her neck she sighed and put her cup on the table. Inuyasha flinched instantly hearing the annoyed tone in her breath. 

Kagome noticed Inuyasha flinch and looked up at him and smiled brightly,

"Don't worry I'm not mad anymore. I know why you did it, and it's ok. I think it's kind of cute now that I'm used to it. It matches yours too; they're almost like our own versions of wedding rings. Kagome giggled, retrieving her tea from the table and continuing to sip on it.

"I'm still sorry," Inuyasha said, dropping his ears in his guilt. "I just- I know how many times these beads," he tugged at the beads around his neck, "have saved my life and probably a few other people's lives. I don't want to see you lose control and do something you will regret as I did. Totosai is making you a seal too, just in case. It should be here by the time we get back."

Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha; leaning on his shoulder. Inuyasha put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him to fill the gap. "Thanks for looking out for me and doing all this Inuyasha, I couldn't ask for a better mate." 

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her passionately for a few moments before pulling back,

"Sorry Kagome, there's nothing more I'd like to do then sit here and do this all night, but I don't think I can control myself much longer. And we can't be here when I claim you for the first time." Inuyasha said while running his hand through his scalp.

Kagome turned the same shade of the fire rat; she had finally figured out what he actually meant by claim. She had fantasized about it many times in the three years she was gone.

Unknown to her, Inuyasha could smell what her mental festering was doing to her body. The smell was overwhelming and intoxicating. Never had he smelled something so enticing in his entire life. Inuyasha was going to be in for a really hard night if she kept on doing what she was doing.

"Kagome... I don't know what you're thinking about but do you think you could.. maybe think about it less? The smell is tantalizing, and it's incredibly hard to resist." Inuyasha quietly pleaded as he fisted his hakama, trying and failing, to distract himself. 

Kagome shot up to sit up straight before slapping her hands over her face in embarrassment. She momentarily forgot the superhuman nose Inuyasha possessed. "Sorry!" she squeaked.

Inuyasha shook his head, removing one of her hands from her face. "Nothing to be sorry for, after tomorrow I won't have to resist it anymore... Maybe then you can tell me what you were thinking about... I wouldn't mind knowing." He let out a chuckle after her already red face went a shade redder. All Kagome did was nod before reclaiming his shoulder as her pillow, staring into the fire, lost in thought. 'Tomorrow' Kagome thought to herself as she let out a cute little smile that didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. 'Tomorrow' he thought to himself. He also let out a smile and rested his head on hers.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning had come, and Inuyasha was cooking breakfast and packing a few things he thought they would need on the trip. He was happy to have Kagomes yellow bag from the shard hunt still. He had to admit; it did make travelling with stuff easier. 'I should put a change of clothes in here for Kagome' he thought while another thought hit him, 'wait, have I even showed her the wardrobe yet? Idiot! You've been so caught up in this mating thing you forgot to tell her!' He chastised himself. Inuyasha walked into the bedroom and gently woke up Kagome. 

"Kagome, it's morning. The food is just about ready." He called gently as he walked over to the wardrobe and opened up the doors. Inside were various kimonos and yukatas that he had been collecting over the years. He grabbed the red kimono with the black flower pattern running up the hem and around the bottom, complete with a black obi, it was his favourite and wanted to see her in it. He also grabbed a sleeping yukata and took them into the sitting room to pack them away for the trip. 

Kagome slowly sat up rubbing her eyes, trying to adjust to the daylight. When she got her eyes to focus, she noticed the open wardrobe and gasped in amazement tinged with excitement as she flew off the bed and over to what had caught her eye. "Inuyasha you can be so sweet sometimes," she whispered, lightly running her fingers along all the different fabrics. She also noticed a few sets of hair sticks and swooned over the detail of them. She pulled out a midnight blue kimono, detailed with stars running down the sleeves and a few more along the bottom hem, finished off with a yellow obi. She changed into her new garment and grabbed the hair sticks that were detailed with crescent moons on the tip with a couple of stars hanging down; pinning her hair up with them. She was touched. He had been gathering things for her so she wouldn't be without if she came back. 'He really has grown up' she thought to her self with a final twirl and the biggest of smiles planted on her face.

Inuyasha was bent over the yellow bag when Kagome existed the room. She walked up to Inuyasha and hugged him from behind. "You're the best! Thank you! Everything is so beautiful!" 

Inuyasha chuckled before standing up to take a look at what she had chosen. His jaw damb near hit the floor when he took in the beautiful sight in front of him, 

"Beautiful," he breathed out in a whisper.

Kagome flushed before doing a spin, "You like it?" 

All Inuyasha could do was reply with a nod, lost to his lewd thoughts; thinking how much better it would look on the floor or even sprawled out underneath her... However, his thought process was interrupted when Kagome squealed.

"My bag! you still have it?! Where did you put the things that were inside? " She asked excitedly.

Inuyasha smiled before he pointed at a small trunk in the sitting area. Kagome raced over to the chest finding the old contents of her bag, A brush, a compact mirror, some textbooks, a couple of notepads, pencils and a few pens, flashlight, her old kettle, some hair ties, and a few other little things. Kagome grabbed a hair tie and the compact mirror to put it in the yellow bag to bring with her. She would go through the rest of the stuff when she got back. She noticed her old sleeping bag tied to the bottom of the backpack and was quite pleased that he had kept everything.

"You ready?" Inuyasha called out heading towards the door with the yellow bag on his back, and a couple of fish skewered in his hand. He figured they could eat on the go he wanted to get to where they were going before dark if they were to walk. Alone it would only take him roughly under an hour or so to get there, which he had done twice last night to bring a few things over there in advance. 

"Yeah!" Kagome smiled so lovingly towards him it made his heart beat funny. Stepping outside, he offered out his hand to Kagome. Intertwining his fingers with hers when she offered her hand in return. They walked hand in hand eating their breakfast as they walked in comfortable silence. 

It had been a few hours since they left the village, Kagome and Inuyasha had been chatting about things they did in the years they had been separated. Inuyasha told Kagome about some of the jobs he and Miroku had been on and how the baka monk was always getting them in more trouble than necessary. Kagome had told Inuyasha about some of the things she did in High school. She went on about how she joined the archery club and had won a few metals during competitions. She had even tried to keep up on her Miko training, though the practice was limited due to what her era offered with the subject. 

Inuyasha was a little taken back learning she had kept up her training in both archery and Miko training. Inuyasha gave her a sweet smile,

"We'll have to get you a new bow so you can show me what you can do then," Inuyasha said with pride in his voice.

Kagome flushed a little at the compliment. Sure she had been told she was good at archery, many times in fact during high school. But it felt more special coming from Inuyasha. 

"What about Miko training? Will you be continuing that with Kaede?" Inuyasha asked, the expression he saw on her face was not something he expected, she looked almost... pained?

Kagome fell quiet with Inuyasha question as she was starting picking at her nails; a nervous twitch she had picked up in the past three years. Inuyasha noticed the new twitch and grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly,

"Hey, you alright?" he asked softly

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, another new twitch, before sighing. She pulled Inuyasha by the hand off the side of the road to sit down for a minute. Inuyasha was seriously confused by her reaction to the question but would let Kagome take her time in responding thinking, 'this must seriously be eating her up inside if she's like this.' 

Kagome sat on the grass with her back against a tree, Inuyasha sat beside her, searching for the answer in her eyes but stayed silent and waited patiently for Kagome to collect her thoughts. With another long sigh, she finally spoke,

"I don't think I want to continue being a Miko anymore; I was thinking maybe a healer or something, I want to continue working with my rekki but... I don't think I want to be a full-time Miko."

Inuyasha's ears drooped before he asked, "Is that because you're going to turn into a half-demon like me?" 

Kagome quickly grabbed his hand and almost barked out, "Don't you even think that for one more second Inuyasha! This has nothing to do with me becoming your mate!" Kagome lowered her tone so only Inuyasha could hear her, "I don't want to be compared to her anymore, even after all this time. I know it's a stupid reason but, I just-" she tried to hold back the lump growing in her throat. Shaking her head, she put on that fake smile she had perfected in high school and looked at Inuyasha. She was surprised to see the hurt and sorrow and what looked like disgust on his face as he looked towards the ground. She immediately dropped her smile and looked away whispering, "Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up like this, I'm sorry if I upset you." 

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's shrunken frame, "Don't be stupid, you didn't upset me. I don't think it's stupid you want to stop being a Miko, and honestly, I'm glad you don't want to be one either. We learned a few nasty details about Kikyo while you were gone... She was a horrible, petty and manipulative human. I learned that even if I had turned human, she planned to kill me the same night. She just wanted to be rid of the jewel, so she didn't have to live with the responsibilities of being the Shikon Miko." 

Kagome was shocked at the new information but felt sorry that Inuyasha had to learn of Kikyo's true nature like that. "Honestly she always gave me a weird vibe, she terrified me, in fact, she still haunts my dreams sometimes. I didn't want to tell you how I truly felt back then. I knew how you felt at the time, and I couldn't be that person." 

Inuyasha had known she felt that way; Kagome didn't know that he could always smell her fear or anxiety when Kikyo was brought up in conversation, or when they had seen her or her soul collectors. Inuyasha tightened his hold and whispered into her hair, "Thank you, for still loving after everything I put you through during the shard hunt, I don't deserve your love, but now that I have it, I'm never letting go Kagome, not ever. I hope you're ready to deal with that for the rest of our lives," he said, letting out a slight laugh at the end.

Kagome let out a small laugh as she wiped the tears away and smiled a bright, genuine smile, "Of course!." 

"We should get going, I want to get there before dark," He said standing up and offering his hand. Kagome accepted it and stood following her almost mate back on to the path.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is NSFW, full of zest, read at your own risk xD

The sun was starting to set below the mountains in the background when Inuyasha offered his back to Kagome instructing her to close her eyes and keep them shut. Curious and a little excited she followed his instructions and felt the wind start to blow in her hair. She loved this feeling of being so warm but having the gentle breeze blow her locks around as she listened to the strong, sturdy thump of the heartbeat in her hanyou's back. Kagome felt him land on the ground and walk a few steps before sliding her down his back. 

"K-kay you can open your eyes now," Inuyasha said nervously.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. She gasped from utter shock as her sparkling eyes took in the scene. They stood on the lip of a small valley boxed in by mountains. Looking down into the valley she saw a small, breathtaking emerald-tinted lake. Flowers of all kinds filled the grassy area. Off near the back of the valley, she spotted what looked like a cabin in a heavily forested area. It was all so stunning she didn't even have words for it.

Unsure of Kagome's silence, he placed an arm over her shoulder, "What do you think?"

"Oh Inuyasha is beautiful! How did you ever find a place like this?" Kagome said, still trying to catch her breath as it had been successfully stolen. 

"It was my mother's when my old man was alive," he said as he tried not to blush at his own breathtaking scene. Kagome was practically glowing from the sunset, her hair slightly blowing in the wind, the sparkle in her eyes evident. Kami, she was so fucking beautiful. It was one of the rare moments he wishes he had Kagome's old ca-mer-a. This was an image he wanted to keep forever in his pocket.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha. I love it! Thank you for bringing me somewhere so special," She said planting a kiss on his cheek. 

There were a few other images Inuyasha wanted to burn into his brain; ones he had only been able to see in his dreams. Smirking at his thoughts, he scooped Kagome up bridal style and leaped towards the cabin. When he landed in front of the cabin, he walked to open the door while he held it open for Kagome. 

She was again in shock to the detail Inuyasha had put into this. There were pelts already set up on the bed, as well as cooking gear, food, water, and some towels. He thought of everything and obviously worked hard to make this special for her. She was so touched, felt so lucky to have someone who cared for her so much for the rest of her life. Kagome turned to speak when she suddenly felt his lips on hers, kissing her fiercely and passionately, pulling away after a few moments leaving Kagome panting lightly and heated to the core. 

He chuckled slightly, "I think we should eat supper and take a soak before we get ahead our selves, what do you think?"

"Hmm?" Kagome hummed still slightly lost in passion. 

Inuyasha let a good rumbling laugh; one Kagome had never heard before. She loved the sound and hoped she would get to listen to it more often. 

"There is a hot spring a couple minutes walk from here. You want to go after we eat?" Inuyasha asked pulling out the rice and dried rabbit meat he had brought for easy feeding. Kagome's eyes lit up when he said the words hot spring, laughing again he went to start the fire he had prepped yesterday. "I'll take that as a yes then?"

Kagome flushed, realizing she must have had a funny look on her face. "Y-yes please." Kagome did want to wash up, she was going to lose her virginity tonight and wanted to make sure she didn't smell. Admittingly Kagome was a bit nervous, not so much about turning into a half demon but more the sex itself. She had taken a couple of sex-ed classes in school, but she was scared she was going to mess something up and make a complete ass of herself. 'Don't over think it" she told her self. 

Inuyasha was cooking the rice when he smelt it, taking a deep breath in he tried to sneak a peek at Kagome over his shoulder. Kami she smelled so fucking good, he wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled. She smelled hard of vanilla with bursts of cinnamon, he desperately wanted to taste her right now, but Sango told him to take her to wash up first and that girls prefer to be clean. 'Girls are strange, but if Kagome likes it, I will deal with it. I waited this long. I can wait a little bit longer.' He thought to himself. 

When the rice was done Inuyasha handed her the bowl of rice and rabbit jer-kee as Kagome called it. They ate silently shooting glances towards each other and then quickly off in another direction if they thought the other had caught them staring, with pink permanently dusting their faces. 

After they ate Inuyasha led her to the hot spring, "You can go first, I'll keep watch." Inuyasha said leaning Tessaiga against a rock.

"Uhm a-actually... I thought.. you could maybe... j-join me... I-If you want." Kagome stuttered out, feeling the full force of the heat in her face.

Inuyasha eye's widened, but he nodded with a quick and quiet, "Sure."

Inuyasha fumbled with the strings on his hakama, as he watched Kagome slowly peel off her obi, dropping it on the ground beside her. Facing away from Inuyasha she peeked over her shoulder while she very slowly, and very seductively, opened her kimono and let it slip off her shoulders allowing it land in the crease of her elbows. Pausing for a moment, and looking away from Inuyasha, she dropped the rest of her garment to the ground around her feet and strutted over to the water. Looking back over her should she seductively called out,

"You coming Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha stood there trying not to swallow his tongue, praying to the Kami that he wasn't straight out drooling right now. 

"Y-yeah," he stuttered fumbling out of his clothes, leaving them in a messy pile on the dirt floor.

Inuyasha quickly got in the hip-deep water and sat on his knees. He tried to avoid his eyes at first, but when the crescent-shaped scars on her forearms, right below her shoulders, and the longer, wider straight cut scar on her right forearm caught his attention, he frowned at the memory. Standing on his knees, he walked over to Kagome and kissed every single one of those scars, scars created by him. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. 

Kagome turned to face him and shook her head, "No, don't be sorry it wasn't your fault. We've both accidentally hurt each other while under one spell or another, but the only difference is you don't scar." She let out a little giggle.

Inuyasha felt a little better when he heard her laugh, but it didn't make him any less guilty. She was always so forgiving towards him; it was one of the many things he loved about her. Cupping her chin in his hand delicately he pulled her mouth into his. Inuyasha licked at her bottom lip seeking entry when she obliged he placed one hand on the small of her back while threading the fingers on his other hand through her hair. 

Kagome's bare, wet chest was rubbing against Inuyasha's. The sensation caused a small moan to escape her mouth and into the mouth of her loving hanyou. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, enjoying the sensation on her breasts while also enjoying the angle in the dominance war between their tongues. 

Inuyasha ghosted his hand from the small of her back, over her hip, up her ribs and stopped at her breast. Kagome moaned a little louder when he took the perky pink nipple in between his index finger and thumb, rolling it between his fingers. Pulling his head away from her eager mouth, he removed his hand from her hair and cupped her other breast, bringing it to his mouth. He swirled his tongue over her nipple, tilting his ears fully in her direction in order to catch every little moan, gasp, mew and broken word her mouth had to offer. 

"Inu-ya-sha, take me.. Inside.. Please," Kagome pleaded in between breaths. 

Inuyasha did not need to be told twice, he gentle scooped up her quivering body, held her close to his chest and walked over to the pile of clothes. He let her down so they could grab their clothes. She pulled her kimono over her shoulders in hopes it would help dry her off a little. Inuyasha put on his under kosode and grabbed Tessaiga and the rest of his clothes. He could hardly see straight due to her intoxicating scent of desire. With his sword and garments in one arm, he scooped Kagome up with the other arm and leapt towards the cabin. During the thirty seconds it took him to get there Kagome had started an assault on his neck with her mouth. Letting out a small deep growl, he threw their garments onto the floor by the door and pinned Kagome in a cage of his arms on the bed.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha taking in the sexy view. He had definitely toned up more since she had last seen him with no shirt on. Lifting her hand, she ghosted her fingers down his chest, down his finely shaped hard, chiselled stomach stopping when she hit the soft white trail of hair that led down to what made him a man. Inuyasha took off his under kosode and threw it blindly behind him. Kagome sat up on her elbows letting her kimono fall off her shoulders while she tried to attack his neck again with her mouth. 

Inuyasha sat her up momentarily to remove her kimono leaving her completely exposed to his hungry eyes. He put a hand through her hair again, holding her head somewhat still. Inuyasha kissed nipped and licked the spot in the junction of her neck where he would leave his mark. Kagome panted and mewed beautifully as he trailed his loved bites from her shoulder, down to her breasts, over her toned stomach, to one hip and then the other. Reaching her thighs he opened her legs, exposing her already soaked, wanting and ready womanhood. Inuyasha licked his lips before going in for that taste he desperately wanted. 

"AH! Inu- Ah!" Kagome whined out as he lapped at her opening. Dragging his tongue from the bottom of her folds to the top and circling over the little magic bundle of nerves. The taste was better than he ever could have imagined. It was probably his new favourite flavour. Deciding to go deeper into the source of her overwhelmingly enticing scent he buried his tongue in as far as he could make it go. He swirled his tongue around the inside of her maiden walls, feeling the walls pulse and squeeze down around his tongue.

"Ah! Oh! Inu... Yasha! Ye-ah! Kami yes!" Kagome moaned as she fisted Inuyasha hair. She had flicked the bean a few times during the years she was gone, but it never felt like this...

"Ah! Mmm... Inuyaaashaaaa! Kagome cried out as her walls took a tight hold on Inuyasha's tongue, convulsing slightly.

Inuyasha was surprised when he felt her body tense up and start to shake, flooding his mouth with her juices. "Did you just..?" Inuyasha asked peeking up at her from between her legs.

Kagome was panting hard, and took the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth, "Please Inuyasha, I need you... Please, make me your mate." 

He looked at her for a few seconds before he asked her, one final time, "Are you sure you want to do this? There's no going back afterwards?"

"Please," she breathed 

Inuyasha wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before crawling up her body and claiming her lips in a heated kiss full of fiery passion. He hovered over her for a few seconds before aligning his thick hot member to her dripping wet opening. 

"You don't have to worry about being careful, that barrier broke a long time ago during the hunt." In one of the many times Kagome had been sent flying or landed hard on the ground her barrier had broken.

Inuyasha bent down and rested his head on her forehead, 

"I love you Kagome, no matter what happens, I will always love you more than anything else in this world," He said looking deep into her eyes for any hesitation. 

"I love you too Inuyasha, we're in this together, forever and always... Now, please... Fuck. Me." 

Inuyasha quickly claimed her lips then her womanhood, in one quick thrust he sheathed himself completely inside her. It was so warm, wet and tight. 

Kagome gasped and winced a little at the sudden intrusion of something foreign inside of her. Inuyasha stayed completely still, letting her adjust to his size. After a few moments, she gave him the ok to start moving. He drew back slowly watching himself exit her body and then back in. He looked up to watch Kagome's reaction. He slowly pulled back again causing a low deep moan to escape her throat, when he slammed back in she moaned a little louder, fisting the pelt underneath her, arching her back to bring her chest closer to him. Her hips also took a new angle when she arched her back allowing him deeper entry. This was one of the many sights he had seen today that he would be burning into his memory permanently. 

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hips, lifting her slightly and picking up his pace, he went in deeper, harder, faster. Kagome ground her pelvis to match his speed. She looked up at him and watched as he pounded into her body. His hair was hanging down acting as a curtain, shielding them from the outside world, leaving only her and her beautiful Hanyou in this moment. One they both had waited a long time for. She watched his muscled tighten with every thrust only making her burn hotter for him.

Feeling the familiar coil inside her wanting to snap she cried, "Inuyasha! Ah! Make me yours! Only.. aaah.. yours!"

Her words made his dick stiffen and start to throb. He had been holding back the demon up to now; this had to be done right, or else. He let go of the hold he had on his demon as his eyes went from his golden amber to a crimson red with an Ice blue iris. Purple jagged marks started to form on his cheeks while his fangs and claws grew longer with the transformation. 

Kagome watched Inuyasha transform but did not even flinch; she wasn't scared anymore, she knew he would never hurt her. He loved her with all his demon and human heart. She trusted him fully and loved him with her entire being and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. 'Everything will be fine,' she thought to her self briefly.

Inuyasha sat up, sitting on legs and bringing Kagome up with him as he held her against his chest, Kagome moaned loudly and squirmed in the new position, it was so deep, she was so full, and she felt amazing. Inuyasha let out a deep guttural growl pinning Kagome into place on his dick. 

"MINE," He growled out 

Feeling the vibration of his growl and the hot air from his mouth against her ear, she pleaded, "Yes! Yours! AH! FUCK! Yes! It feels soo good! Ah! Inuyasha! Show me what it's like to be your bitch!" 

Inuyasha let out another deep growl causing Kagome to arch her body into his. He placed his face in the junction of her neck lapping at his spot for when the time was just right. Thrusting in and out of her for a few more moments he felt that she was close, so was he. 

"My pretty little bitch feels so good around my cock; I want to hear you scream, I know you got one in there... Let go Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered in her ear deeply with his demons voice.

With that, her coil snapped, and she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her like lightning. "INUYAASHAAA!"

Inuyasha pumped a couple more times before sinking his fangs into her neck; he felt a pinch in his own neck a second after his teeth were embedded in her throat. Kagome had bitten him hard in return, and the feeling made his own orgasm intensify. He held her in place for a minute as he emptied himself inside her body while Inuyasha and Kagome bit the tip of their tongues and lapped at the open wound on each others neck, sealing them in the process. Inuyasha basically collapsed sideways on the bed with Kagome still tightly wrapped in his arms. Both of them entirely spent of their energy and completely satisfied.

Inuyasha grabbed the blanket and dragged it over their naked bodies. 

"Kagome?" he whispered.

"Mmm?" she hummed

"You ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" His question laced with fear.

"No, but I knew you wouldn't," She said sleepily.

"I love you, get some sleep," Inuyasha said as he pulled her tighter to him and planted a kiss on her shoulder. He couldn't smell any changes, 'Did I do it wrong?' 

"I love you too Mate," she said as she drifted off with a smile on her face. Inuyasha couldn't help the shit-eating grin that took over his face caused by his mates' words as he too fell into a calm, peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the middle of the night, Inuyasha and Kagome had been sleeping peacefully in each other's embrace. Unfortunately, it was short lived when Inuyasha was woken up by the sound of Kagome's blood-curdling screams. Inuyasha shot up to the horrid sound and tried to look over her flailing body for any injuries, none of which he found. Kagome was flailing around the bed, screaming as if her entire body were on fire. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder in an attempt to hold her down, but when his hand made contact, he felt the apparent fever Kagome had currently had. This was bad, this kind of fever could kill a human in a day or two if it didn't break. He needed to cool her body down now! Inuyasha shot up out of bed only to fall to his knees. The room was spinning, and his head was extremely dizzy, he felt as if he had almost no strength left in his entire body. But Inuyasha had no choice; he must tend to Kagome's fever. 

Forcing himself up on to his feet using whatever he could around him to help keep him propped up, he grabbed the bucket of water that had been by the door and a couple of cloths from the big yellow bag. Practically crawling, he made his way back to Kagome. She had gone completely still and silent while he was crawling over to her. His heart sunk in his chest with fear. Dunking the cloth in the water and ringing it out Inuyasha put it on Kagome's forehead. He dunked the other material, wrung it out and started patting down the rest of her body in hopes to cool her down. Once he had gotten everywhere he could reach without moving her he placed a light blanket on her naked form, replaced the cloth on her forehead and slunk back against the wall. 

Inuyasha had dark spots clouding his eyes, a cold sweat breaking out over his body and his head boomed with ferocity, he felt nauseous due to the pain. His whole body throbbed, he felt like he took a thousand sit commands in one go then left to be finished off by a horde stampeding elephant demons. He also noticed his nose wasn't working as it had before, almost as if he had his nose underground. His hearing and sight were also not up to par. 'I Don't have time to worry about what's going on with me right now,' he said to himself. Looking at Kagome, her limp body seemed as pale as the dead, dark circles formed under her eyes and there was also that extremely dangerous fever. No matter how horrible he felt physically, mentally or emotionally, he had to ignore it as best as possible. If he fucked up hard enough to fall asleep and let Kagome die of a fever, he would never be able to love with himself. 

~ A few hours later ~

Inuyasha was starting to feel a little better then he was before. He noticed his senses slowly but surely returning; he felt as if he had about half his strength back in his muscles and his head didn't hurt nearly as bad now. Inuyasha had stayed by Kagome's side since the episode she had in her sleep. She had not woken up once since then, her body still limp and seriously pale. Her fever still raged on Inuyasha was getting worried he might not be able to get her fever to break which would result in her death. The dark circles around her eyes had seemed to get darker, but there were a few other things that Inuyasha had slightly noticed had changed as well.

Kagome's hair had grown at least three inches through the night, her nails also grew a little bit, and her scent was starting to take a summer forest moss undertone to it, quite similar to Inuyasha's scent. While he worried about Kagome's fever, he also wondered if this was part of what happened when a human was taken as an Inu Yokai's mate. He had only heard stories from Myoga and couldn't tell how much of his information had been correct as this was not how Myoga's stories had gone. He also wondered if it was different because of her rekki. Inuyasha was full of questions that currently had no answers, and for now, he would just have to wait, that's all he could do. 

~ Mid-Afternoon ~ 

Inuyasha was feeling almost entirely back to normal, but he still felt a little 'off.' He wasn't sure what exactly was off quite yet though. Inuyasha had just replaced Kagome's head cloth when he sat against the wall taking in Kagome's slow transformation. Her fever was still high, but he had kept up on wiping her down consistently, only leaving her side to fetch fresh water. He had dressed her in the light sleeping yukata he had brought along for her, as it was turning into a warm day and he wanted to keep Kagome as cool as possible. 

Kagome's human ears had disappeared entirely from the sides of her head, but upon closer inspection, she had what looked like little nubs of fluff growing on top of her head that resembled the start of dog-like ears. Her hair had grown at least another three inches or so, and her nails and even her teeth were starting to resemble claws and fangs. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was still too worried about Kagome's health to appreciate the start of her new features.

~ Just after midnight ~

Kagome still hadn't woken up once after last night, her fever did seem to go down a little which had Inuyasha feeling a lot better, but they weren't in the clear yet. Inuyasha did start to seriously take in her new features now that he was able to calm down a little. 

At the top of her head were ears, cute little ears the wilted like a pup's and now fully understood Kagome's desire to always touch his ears. He couldn't help but reach a hand out delicately and take the tip of the fuzzy appendage in between his fingertips and feel their softness. Her hair had grown considerably thicker and ran to the length of her knees, her waves looked a lot tamer then they had before, and he saw what looked like a white shimmer starting to peek through. Her new fangs and claws also resembled the size of a pup's, not quite threatening but could probably still deal some damage if needed. Her hips looked like they had widened out just slightly and her muscles were started to look more toned.

Inuyasha leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes; he had been feeling pretty tired since the sun went down and thought since Kagome's fever had gone down a little he could afford to take a small nap, just an hour or so. He hoped Kagome would wake up soon; he hated seeing her like this. It broke his heart and knowing that it was his fault she was like this was eating at his conscious. 

~A little after sunrise ~ 

Inuyasha started to come out of his slumber; he blinked his eyes a few times before realizing it was morning. He shot up in a panic and looked towards the bed where Kagome should have been; she was gone. Panic and fear raced through Inuyasha's blood as he shot out the door following her scent.

Kagome was redressing her self beside the hot spring after taking a quick bath to rinse off the smell of sweat she awoke to. She woke up just as the sun was starting to rise, she seen Inuyasha leaning against the wall asleep. He looked exhausted so Kagome crept out of the cabin as quietly as she could, managing to get out of the cabin without waking him. She reached the hot spring and started undressing, noticing that her nails had grown considerably and resembled Inuyasha's claws. She let out a small gasp as she took in the features she could see. 

Besides the claws, she noticed how long her hair got; it was thicker and heavier too. She pulled it from behind her to get a better look; silvery white streaks were scattered through her hair. It felt soft like Inuyasha's; she noticed her hair also was not the out of control, hard to tame waves it once had been. The waves now rolled off her scalp like gentle waves of water, this she could get used to. She ran her tongue along the back of her teeth to find fang-like canines now residing in her mouth. Looking down at the rest of her naked body she noticed she seemed more toned and lean, It looked like her hips had widened and... 'wait did my boobs get bigger too?!' She shook off the thought and washed up trying to be mindful of the new claws.

Inuyasha landed behind Kagome as she was tying her obi around her waist. "Kagome! Are you ok? Why are you out here? Your fever was still high last night! Did you go in the hot spring like that? What were you think-" 

Inuyasha had lost the breath he had to continue his questioning when Kagome turned around to face him. He was met with the gaze from the most beautiful shade of liquid gold he had ever seen. He also noticed the prettiest combination of black and silver hair that hung from Kagome head and the cute little-pointed ears that stood on her head. She was.. just so... beautiful. It literally took his breath away.

"What is it Inuyasha? I felt sticky when I woke up and thought I'd rinse off. What's this about a fever? Sure I feel a little off today, also pretty tired, but I don't feel like I'm getting sick." Kagome said walking towards her stunned mate. 

"Wow," Inuyasha breathed, "You look- wow." Inuyasha stared at his wife with a look in his eyes that resembled when Shippo saw candy from Kagome's era for the first time. 

Kagome flushed prettily as his praise to her new look. "Thank you; you don't look too bad yourself you know." She smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha spun his head back and forth as if to look over his whole body. "Wait, what, did I change too?!" 

Kagome giggled before planting a kiss on his cheek, "Not that I can see, but I just meant in general, I think you always look good." Saud said as she walked towards the cabin.

It was Inuyasha's turn to flush at her praise as he turned to follow her back into the cabin. 

"Hungry?" Inuyasha asked 

"Yeah, actually I'm starving!" She said wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Yeah, well that's bound to happen when you sleep for two days straight," Inuyasha said matter of factly, crossing his arms into his sleeves.

Kagome was shocked by the news, stopping in her tracks. "I slept for two days!! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Inuyasha hung his head a little, drooping his ears as he walked a few steps ahead of her. "Kagome you were in so much pain, then your fever was out of this world, for a bit I wasn't sure if you were going to pull out of it. I thought I was going to lose you; you looked like you were going to die... I was so scared..."

Kagome embraced Inuyasha from behind squeezing tightly; softly she spoke, "I'm sorry I scared you Inuyasha. I'm not going anywhere; I refuse to leave your side ever again."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her arms and held them tighters to his body. "Let's get you fed, and then you need more rest. Ok?"

Kagome nodded in agreeance against his back and let go, following him into the cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha and Kagome were eating when Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at her hard. "Uh... Is everything ok Inuyasha? Is there something on my face? You're staring.." Kagome asked.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare, every time he looked at her he noticed something new and he was captivated. She had her beautiful hair up in a high ponytail. When Kagome had turned towards him to ask him the question, something black on her neck caught his eye. It was his mate mark; he was so preoccupied in everything else he forgot about the mark that would be on her neck. Feeling like an idiot, he stretched his arm out to cup Kagome's face and tilt her head to the side, exposing her deliciously smooth neck. On her neck was the Kanji characters for,

"Beloved wife." He said as a loving smile took over his face. Inuyasha thought it was fitting, A mate mark with a human term for marriage, embracing both their human and demon side.

Kagome was highly confused by her hanyou's actions, but the confusion was quickly replaced with awe, 'he just called me his beloved wife!' She swooned in her head.

Kagome twiddled her thumbs before shyly replying, "So... do you think I look ok like this? As a half-demon I mean." 

Inuyasha removed his hand from her face before flushing at her question, rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand, he sat up straight before answering her. 

"Well, yeah... I mean I already thought you were the most beautiful being in the world before, but now... I mean you're stunning, I honestly can't keep my eyes off you. I have a feeling I'll be beating villagers away with a stick when we get back. He chuckled, but there was a threat for all future creatures that looked her way in his voice.

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Thanks!" 

"Do you want to see?" Inuyasha asked digging Kagome's compact mirror out of the bag. 

"Oh ! Yes!" She excitingly replied. 

Inuyasha was almost more nervous about Kagome seeing the changes then he was watching it happen on the first night. He handed her the mirror and squinted his eye's afraid of what he thought was the oncoming reprimand. He was pleasantly surprised and immensely relieved when he heard, 

"Oh wow! My eyes match yours! I've always loved your eyes..." Too stunned to bother worrying about the blush consuming her face as she continued to look at her new appearance. She opened her mouth to examine her fangs; she noticed they weren't quite as long as Inuyasha's, more feminine looking. They looked extremely sharp none the less. As if the thought was a bad omen she cut the corner of her lip with her new fang. Kagome instinctively rubbed her tongue over it to soothe the pain. When she removed her tongue, the cut was gone! She couldn't believe it. She continued looking when she noticed 'Beloved wife' on her neck in Kanji. This time feeling the blush consume her face, she lightly touched over the characters. 

"Ah, what the heck was that!?" Barked a startled Inuyasha while slapping his hand down on his neck. 

"Ah!" Kagome winced, startled by the warmth and slight stinging pain coming from the mark on her neck. 

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he snatched the mirror from Kagome's hand and examined his own neck. He was shocked to find 'beloved husband' in Kanji on his neck. He let out a bright, booming smile, one full of happiness and pride,

"Well shit! 'heh' I knew I felt a sting in my neck the other day, but I didn't think you bit me!" Inuyasha had his face in his palm as he let out that deep booming laugh she loved.

"You're one to talk!" She laughed, a little embarrassed by the situation

Taking a deep breath to get his laughter under control Inuyasha gave Kagome back the mirror.

"I know I know, but usually females, demons and human mates alike never return the bite mark. Myoga said something about it affecting the male's power or something. But what I want to know is how exactly did you know where and how to bite me for a mating ritual?" 

Kagome went a delectable shade of red before answering shyly, "...I... Might have asked... Sango... for some advice about how Inu yokai mating works and what to expect. She told me how the ritual is normally done but nothing about how the females don't return the bite. I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"No, don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine, I'll ask Myoga about it when we get back. Now, get your pretty little hanyou ass back to bed wench." He joked out, trying to get a reaction out of her, and got the result he wanted.

Kagome went as red as the robe of the fire rat before nodding and doing as she was told. She had no complaints though as she felt a nasty migraine coming along and didn't feel the greatest. She didn't feel sick, but she didn't feel right either.

While Kagome slept, Inuyasha had kept himself busy by catching some fish for dinner, cutting some wood for the fire and even took a dip in the spring. 

When dinner was ready, Inuyasha tried to wake Kagome up to eat, but she had awoken with tears streaming down her face saying she had a lot of pain from her head. Inuyasha tucked her back into bed and told her to try to sleep it off. Under her eyes were still a bit dark and her skin was still pale. He was worried how her body was taking the transformation but was hopeful she would feel better by morning. He wanted to take his pretty new mate outside to play, hanyou style.


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha had woken up a little before dawn, rising on one elbow he looked over his mates sleeping form, still securely wrapped in his other arm. Removing the arm he had tucked around her waist, he felt her forehead; the fever was finally gone, the dark circles that were around her eyes had vanished, and her skin was finally back to a warm, healthy colour. For the first time in days, Inuyasha took a deep breath of relief. The mating ritual was complete, and Kagome had survived through the transformation. Inuyasha smiled as watched black ears start to swivel and twitch in the directions that birds could be heard singing their morning song as the sun rose over the horizon. He tried to stifle a chuckle when he lightly ran his finger up her ear, and she tried to flick him off. 

Kagome felt a tickling sensation come from the top of her head, followed by an odd sensation and what sounded like a soft snapping sound. She blinked her eyes open and rubbed at the area where she felt the strange sensation. Her fingers reached the top of her head, and her eyes widened briefly before a huge grin took over her face. She ran her fingers over the new fuzzy tips on the top of her head. Her morning had gotten even brighter when she looked up and seen the loving smile on her husbands face.

"Morning beautiful," Inuyasha said before softly planting a kiss on her forehead.

Kagome watched him for a few moments before leaning up and lovingly kissing Inuyasha on the lips. "Morning, saiai no otto."

His heart had melted when her words that were said with such love hit his ears. Smiling he asked, "Feeling better today?"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. She still felt a little off but 'that's to be expected when you go from human to half-demon' she thought to her self. She was so happy that everything worked out, she knew it would, but she felt terrible for scaring Inuyasha the way she did. He looked so worried last night when he tried to wake her up for supper, and she was in to much pain to even really comprehend his words. Everything was so loud last night, and she had this obnoxious ring in her ears. Remembering this she looked up Inuyasha and asked,

"Is everything usually this loud for you? She asked as her ears flicked around the room to catch all the different sounds that she wasn't used to hearing.

Planting one last kiss on her twitching appendage before getting out of bed he chuckled softly, "You get used to it." 

Sitting up, Kagome took a deep breath in through her nose. "Everything smells different too; it feels like my senses are going into overdrive."

Putting the pot of water on the fire to boil, he chuckled again, "Something else you get used to, try focusing on what's in front of you for now until it gets less distracting and branch out from there."

Kagome closed her eyes and took another deep breath through her nose. While making a mental note of what each of the new scents were when a warm, familiar smell hit her nose, one she knew quite well already. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha smiling at her with his arm reached out and a cup of freshly brewed tea in his hand. Kagome smiled brightly taking the offered drink and wrapping her hand around the warm cup bringing it up to her chest, "Thank you!" She said sweetly.

While pulling out some rice and dried meat, Inuyasha stirred his thoughts around in his head. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at Kagome with mischief and curiosity glinting in his eyes,

"Hey Kagome, after breakfast do you want to go outside and play a game with me?"

Kagome was shocked by the question, in all the times she had asked if he wanted to play any games with her and Shippo he always flat out refused.

"You want to play a game Inuyasha?" She asked warily

Inuyasha smiled while directing a cheeky grin towards his wife. 

Raising an eyebrow at her now suspicious husband she asked, "What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek tag," he replied, as his grin widened.

Hide and seek tag was something her and Shippo had started playing when he would want to play both tag as well as hide and seek at the same time. Unsure of what her husband was up to she hesitantly replied, "....Sure. Ok"

After they had finished eating, Kagome had changed into the gorgeous red and black kimono that Inuyasha had brought for her. The fabric felt at soft as silk, and the black details along the hem were breathtaking. It was feeling pretty warm today, so she decided to tie her hair up in a high ponytail to keep her newly thickened hair off her neck. When she finished getting ready she looked over at Inuyasha, he was in his usual robe of the fire rat, but she wasn't expecting to see his hair tied up in a high ponytail as well.

"When did you start putting your hair up?" She asked as a natural heat ran to her core brought on by the sight of her sexy hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome while slipping the Tessaiga onto his hip. "Last summer it got really hot, and I got so desperate to cool down that I tied it up for some relief. I realized it wasn't so bad if it was a warm day." 

"Oh, well, it looks good like that, I think it suits you," she said with a slight blush across her face. 

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a loving kiss. When he pulled back to look at her, he smiled wickedly before leaning down to her ear, 

"It smells like you really like how it looks," he whispered deeply. Causing the smell to grow stronger. 

This time Kagome had caught the smell of what was her own arousal. She blushed fiercely before tucking her face into Inuyasha's hakama, taking a deep breath in through her nose to calm her pounding heart she took in Inuyasha's scent. It had a fresh summer forest moss smell to it with an undertone of vanilla and... bursts of sweet cinnamon? Yes, she was sure that was it. She noticed the sweet cinnamon scent got a little stronger when she pushed up harder against Inuyasha. Wait, was this the scent of his... was he aroused? With a blush on her face, she looked up at him shyly and swallowed her embarrassment down before trying to ask,

"Uhm... I can smell.. uh... I mean, are you.. uh... Shit.." She swore under her breath due to her stuttering.

Inuyasha's eyes slightly enlarged for a brief second before regaining his composure. With a slight dusting of pink appearing across his cheeks he replied, 

"If you're asking if you can smell the desire I have to play with my seriously sexy mate, naked in the bed... then yes." He chuckled as he watched her ears thump quickly to match the pace of her racing heart.

"Let's play outside first before we play inside." He said as he picked her up bridal style and headed out the door. He wanted to take her to the field where the forest ran along the edge. It would be easier to have her get used to her new physical features and the capabilities that came with that, over there. 

Arriving at the clearing, Inuyasha placed Kagome down on the ground. Inuyasha was admittingly very excited about this. He always dreamed of being able to go for runs with Kagome through the forest on the nights of the full moon and not be carrying her on his back, but to be running side by side with her, following only the guidance of the moon. 

"Ok Kagome, I want you to try to find and catch me. We're going to try to train you a little on how to use and become familiar with your new abilities as a half-demon, ok?"

Kagome smiled excitedly; she too had always wanted to be able to run and leap through the trees side by side with Inuyasha. "Ok!" she giggled out.

Inuyasha smiled and lifted his wrist up to Kagome's nose, "Take a good whiff, memorize every last little detail about my scent. When you're ready to start, close your eyes, count to ten, and track me down by my scent. I won't go too far as this will be your first time. If you find me I want you to try to catch me, but please try to remember that you now have these," he said lifting her hand with his free hand and placing a kiss on the back of her claws, "As beautiful as they are, I don't exactly want to get hit by them any time soon." He joked.

Kagome took a couple more deep breaths in through her nose, and looked up to Inuyasha, "Ok, I think I'm ready!" She said with a strong determination in both her eyes and voice.

Inuyasha nodded before Kagome closed her eyes and he took off into the forest. There was barely any wind today, making it perfect for trying to train Kagome's new Inu nose to track. He counted to ten in his head while he leapt from tree to tree, once he made it to ten Inuyasha perched himself high up in branches of the tree he was in.

Kagome had closed her eyes and began to count to ten; she could hear the general direction he had taken off in with her new hearing capabilities. When she reached ten, she opened her eyes and turned to face the direction that she thought she heard him run in and took in a deep breath through her nose. She could smell him! She followed the scent leading into the forest, there weren't any trails stomped down, and the brush was a little thick to try to walk through. Kagome looked up at the tree in front of her, 'I wonder..' she thought as she took a calming breath and jumped. She leapt high in the air and landed on a branch about fifteen feet off the ground. She swayed back and forth a little while trying to get her balance in check. Once she stood firmly on the branch, she looked around for another tree to jump to. Deciding not to overthink it and let her body do what came naturally she leapt to the next tree. To her surprise, she didn't need to regain her balance this time. Kagome smiled a wicked smile before jumping from tree to tree following Inuyasha's scent throughout the forest.

Inuyasha could smell her coming and started looking around the forest in an attempt to spot her. He scanned the forest floor for a minute before he heard her land on a branch a few trees to the left of him. At first, he was surprised to see her in the tree, but when he watched her leap from her tree and into his, landing gracefully, he felt nothing but pride for his wife. 

She sat crouched down on the branch six feet lower than Inuyasha on the tree and sniffed the air around her, this is where his scent was strongest... 'Where is he?' Confused, she looked around at her surroundings before looking up and seeing Inuyasha with a massive grin on his face before he chuckled and took off into the surrounding trees. She smiled at the challenge then leapt through the forest behind him while attempting to catch him. Her blood was pumping, and she was thoroughly enjoying the thrill of the chase.


	16. Chapter 16

Leaping from branch to branch, Kagome chased after Inuyasha through the thick of the forest. 'Catch him,' a voice called out from inside her head, 'faster, catch your prey!'. Kagome was starting to get frustrated that she couldn't keep up enough to catch him. 

"Kami dammit!" She swore under her breath. Landing on a branch, she sniffed the air, trying to locate Inuyasha's scent on the wind. She had lost sight of him and was back at square one. Kagome caught Inuyasha's scent behind her, 

"Kuso!" She had gone too far and had to backtrack. Frustrated beyond belief, she turned around and started to follow his scent again. 'CATCH HIM" screamed the voice in her head. Kagome felt her frustration turn into a wave of anger she had never felt before her world went black.

Inuyasha was sitting on a branch high up in a tree waiting for Kagome to find him again. 'This is actually pretty fun,' he thought to himself before he heard a loud, angry snarl coming from the direction Kagome was. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha raced towards his wife, fearing for her safety. Kagome was not used to her demon abilities yet and could end up seriously hurting herself if she was unable to control the demon emotions and instincts that were now inside of her. "Shit... Maybe I should have warned her about that." Inuyasha was pretty used to ignoring and controlling the demon inside of him, but he had been practicing for over two hundred years. Fortunately, he knew the differences between his demon emotions and his human emotions thanks to his monthly human night. 

Landing on a thick branch close to where he could scent his wife, Inuyasha scanned the forest looking for Kagome. He was slightly confused as he looked across the trees, he couldn't smell anything else in the area. 

"Wait... did that snarl come from...?" Inuyasha looked behind him and was frozen in place by the sight of what was racing towards him at an incredible speed. Red eyes with ice blue iris' glaring at him, cheekbones lined with jagged magenta stripes. Elongated fangs were giving him a crooked grin and long sharp claws raising to take a swipe at him. Kagome had gone into demon mode. 

"Kagome..?" Inuyasha whispered under his breath. For a moment, but only just a moment Inuyasha was admittingly scared. 'Is this how Kagome felt when she saw me go into demon form all those times?'. Shaking off the thought, he looked up as Kagome's claws came down, striking him across the chest. The force behind the strike caused Inuyasha to lose his footing and fall out of the tree, landing on his back on the dirt floor.

"Uhg, dam." He muttered under his breath. Looking up he saw Kagome coming in for another swipe. Inuyasha waited until Kagome's feet touched the ground before barking out,

"Shit... Kagome... Sit!" 

A bright pink light formed around her neck before Kagome quickly went face first into the dirt. Struggling to lift her head slightly, she looked up at Inuyasha, "What was that for?!" 

Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh, "Thank Kami that worked."

"What are you talking about? Kagome grunted while trying to push herself up off the ground. 

"Sorry Kagome, but you... You went all demon mode, you had me worried there for a second, but I thought using the beads would bring you back like it has for me all those times."

Kagome raised her head more as the spell wore off and noticed blood on Inuyasha chest. Getting up to get a better look, she walked towards him. Kagome's eyes widened, her expression was full of guilt and fear. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she flung her arms around his neck,

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha pulled back from Kagome's death grip around his neck and shrugged, "Keh, this is nothing, but I think we need to work on you controlling your inner demon and the instincts that come with it."

Kagome's eyes went wide again, "Was that the voice I heard in my head? I kept hearing someone call out to me to catch him, go faster and catch your... prey. Then everything went black, and I came to with my face in the dirt." 

This time Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You heard your inner demon speak to you? I didn't expect that to happen so fast after the transformation. Guess we should work on that first before we play anymore chasing games." He chuckled as he reached for her beads and gently tugged on them, "I'm grateful we had these on you though or that could have ended up much worse."

Guilt consumed Kagome's face, and the tears streamed down as she nodded in agreeance. Inuyasha pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I'm ok, really. Don't worry about it, let's go back and eat. After lunch, we can work on your control. Don't beat yourself up over this; I should have told you about how easy it is to lose control of your emotions as a half demon. This was my fault, so please stop crying Watashi no saiai, it breaks my heart when you cry." 

Kagome wiped her tears away and nodded again, giving him a small smile. Inuyasha turned his back to her and crouched down offering her his back. She smiled a little brighter as she got on. 

"You know you don't have to do this anymore right? I can run with you now." Kagome said as she tightened her grip around Inuyasha's neck.

Letting out a full-hearted laugh, he looked back at Kagome with a bright smile, "Keh, I know that, but I like running with you on my back too, besides you like it as much as I do, don't ya?" 

Returning the smile and letting out a muffled giggle, "Your right, I really do enjoy this. It was something I missed very much when I was gone." Kagome said sneaking in a quick peck to Inuyasha's cheek and resting her head on his shoulder, causing them both to smile with flushed faces.

"Hold on tight now; I don't have to hold back like I used to." Inuyasha chuckled out as he tightened his grip on Kagome's thighs and bolted up into the trees, causing Kagome to screech in surprise laced with excitement as they raced towards the cabin.


	17. Chapter 17

Inuyasha and Kagome were cleaning up after lunch. While they ate, Inuyasha explained to Kagome, to the best of his abilities, the differences between demon and human emotions and the signs to watch for before going into demon mode hoping to lessen the chances of it happening again. Though he wasn't very good at explaining everything Kagome thought she got the point of it and asked him if he thought meditating would help. She also wanted to keep up on working with her rekki. She may not want to be a priestess anymore but being able to use her spiritual powers would still be a valuable skill in this era. Inuyasha thought it wouldn't hurt to try, reminding her it would be easier for her when she has her seal that Myoga would have waiting for her upon their return home.

Inuyasha sat on the ground and leaned up against the trunk of a large tree that stood of to the left side of an open field. Kagome walked into the middle of the field before sitting with her legs crossed and her hands resting in her lap. She closed her eyes and let her mind run blank; she sat in silence for a while before the warm, familiar feeling washed over her as she let her rekki expand out a bit. She hadn't done anything to work on her rekki since returning to the feudal era; she missed the feeling of calm it placed in her mind and soul. 

Inuyasha was resting against the tree trunk with his eyes closed when he felt Kagome's rekki brush against him flowing with the breeze. It was warm and made his skin tingle slightly, 'her spiritual powers have gotten a lot stronger since the last time I felt it. She must have been training hard while she was stuck in her time,' he thought to himself, remembering that her rekki use to sting his skin rather than a warm tingle. Curious, he opened his eyes to gaze upon his beautiful mate. When he fixed his eyes on her, he saw the light of her rekki tightly surrounding her body. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes before blinking a few times; something was different about her rekki.

The light that was once a light blue, matching the colour of the sky was now purple like lavender. Inuyasha looked along the trunk of the tree, searching for a dying branch, once he located one he stood up and walked over towards Kagome. 

Lightly tapping her on the shoulder, he spoke softly, "Hey sorry to interrupt but I want you to try something for me, think your up for it?" 

As she opened her eyes the light faded away and she looked up at Inuyasha with a smile on her face, "Sure." 

Inuyasha offered her his hand to help her up off the ground when she accepted his hand he helped her to her feet and led her by the hand to the tree he was resting under. Stopping at the base of the tree he pointed at the dying branch he had found, 

"Think you could try to heal this branch?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned a confused but curious eye towards her husband before stretching her hands out to hover over the dying branch. Before starting she turned her head towards Inuyasha and asked, 

"What's this about?" 

"Humor me," he replied as he crossed his arms in his sleeves, watching her hands intently.

Kagome sighed but started to send her rekki through the branch. Kagome gasped and snapped her hands to her chest, "My light... It's different! Is it because I'm a half demon now?" 

Inuyasha stood in silence while thinking for a few more seconds before walking a bit out into the field and drawing his sword, calling upon the Dragon Scale Tessaiga. Green scales engulfed the sword and Inuyasha looked at his demon vortex in awe, the swirl of yokai energy that had once been as red as the Robe of the Fire Rat was now a dark purple resembling what he once heard Kagome call royal purple. He turned around to look at his wife and let out a small gasp, behind Kagome was her own demon vortex that matched his in colour. 

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked back towards Kagome, confusion evident on her face. 

Running his hand back through his hair he let out a small laugh, "I completely forgot you would have your own demon vortex now, it surprised me to actually see it. Yours matches mine perfectly."

"Is that what that swirling purple thing was?" Kagome asked still surprised by what she just saw. She had never been able to see them before.

"Yeah, that was my demon vortex you just saw. It changed colours, It used to be red like this," Inuyasha said as he lightly yanked on his sleeve. "Also, I think because of our mating you are also connected to Tessaiga like I am, or you wouldn't have been able to see my demon vortex when I drew Tessaiga, hold out your hand," Inuyasha instructed his mate.

Holding out her hand Inuyasha placed the rusty old blade in Kagome's hand. She gasped when she felt Tessaiga pulse in her hand and take its battle form. She noticed she felt a lot calmer with the sword in her hand. 

Inuyasha lightly grabbed Tessaiga and returned it to its sheath. He laughed a bit when his sword shook a little in the sheath. "It likes you."

Kagome smiled prettily, "I felt really calm when it was in my hand, almost as calm as when I work with my rekki while meditating."

Inuyasha smiled, "That's probably because we now share yokai as well as our soul. The Tessaiga is my seal, and it helps me stay in control when my emotions become unbalanced, it probably can help keep you stay in control if the situation ever rises again." 

Content with Inuyasha's answer she had a curious thought of her own go through her mind, his aura had felt different ever since her senses returned after their mating. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip for a minute before asking,

"Would you try something for me now?"

Curious he tilted his head to the side while placing his arms back in his sleeves. "You want me to try something?" 

Kagome smiled and nodded, grabbing his arm by his the crook in his elbow and leading him into the field. Releasing his arm, she took a few steps back and sat in the grass, "I want you to try to meditate." 

Confused, Inuyasha shrugged and sat down on the grass in the position he had seen Kagome sit-in earlier and closed his eyes. 

"Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth, try to pace your breathing, listening to nothing but the nature around you, clear your mind of any thoughts. Try to draw in the essence of the forest, the breeze and the earth around you. If you start to feel a slight tingling sensation focus on it and try to imagine spreading that feeling around your body like a layer of skin." Kagome instructed.

Raising an eyebrow while peeking through a partially open eye towards his wife, he exhaled deeply and did as she asked. After a while, he started to feel the tingling sensation he felt earlier when Kagome was meditating. Doing as she asked earlier, he tried to imagine covering his body with this feeling. A lavender light started to cover his body. When the tingling reached his toes, he heard Kagome gasp, breaking his concentration. 

The light faded as he opened his eyes and looked at his wife, he saw her hands over her mouth and her eyes as wide as Shippo's when he was trying to get something from someone, "What?" He asked confused by her reaction. 

Shaking off the initial shock of what she had just witnessed. She took her claw to her hand and ran it along her palm, causing it to bleed. 

"Oi! What are you doing?!" He yelled, shocked by her actions as he crawled over to her. 

Kagome shook her head, using the hand that wasn't bleeding she grabbed Inuyasha's hands and placed them so they would hover over her bleeding palm. "Try calling that tingling feeling again to your hands and directing it into mine with the intention of healing it."

Confused beyond belief, he did what she asked. After a minute, a Lavender glow started to surround Inuyasha's hands and into Kagome's, healing her hand in the process. Inuyasha was stunned into silence as he sat there still as stone. After a moment he lifted his hands to his face to look at them better.

"What was...H-How... I mean... Did I seriously... gain spiritual powers?" Inuyasha whispered under his breath. If Kagome didn't have her new hanyou ears and demon like hearing she would never have heard him. 

"I knew your aura felt different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It looks like I'm not the only one who's changed." She laughed. 

As she grew a wicked grin she looked at Inuyasha taking his hands into hers, "Looks like we will have to train each other, we wouldn't want you accidentally purifying Shippo because you lost your temper." She chuckled under her breath when she saw Inuyasha's reaction to her words. He was mortified by the thought and nodded in agreeance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry, it took so long to update, my life has been crazy lately. I promise I didn't forget about everyone whos waiting for an update. I want to quickly thank everyone who's left kudos and have PM'd me. Thank you so much for all your support, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening training their new abilities. Kagome taught Inuyasha various ways to meditate as well as a few controlled breathing techniques so that if he ever felt like his temper was going to get out of control he wouldn't accidentally purify Shippo or hurt anybody. The hardest part about this for Inuyasha was that he had to think before he acted and couldn't just 'bark' at people like he's known to do. Inuyasha had taught Kagome how to acknowledge and communicate with her inner demon in hopes that episodes like this morning wouldn't happen again so easily. Inuyasha also explained to Kagome about the importance of knowing the difference between her human emotions and demon emotions to the best of his ability, so she could act accordingly on whatever situation was upon her. 

Surprisingly enough, both Inuyasha and Kagome were basically naturals when it came to learning their abilities, figuring that it was due to watching each other grow and hone in their abilities during the shard hunt. By the time the sun was setting over the mountain range, they were both exhausted and agreed to call it a day and decided to head in for dinner.

Kagome was sat in front of the fire cooking some stew for the two of them; Inuyasha was across from her on the other side of the fire pit, staring at her contently while laying on his side with his head propped up with one hand. Kagome pretended not to notice while she finished up with the stew, she reached behind her to grab a couple of bowls and spoons to serve up dinner. When she turned back around to start serving, Inuyasha was sat up eagerly waiting for his fill, Kagome chuckled,

"That hungry huh?"

Inuyasha chuckled back,

"I'm not going to lie I am starving but more importantly..." Inuyasha slightly turned to the side and flushed, "It's been a long time since I've had your cooking and I'm... really looking forward to it."

Kagome smiled a bright smile, 

"Awe! How sweet Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha tried to huff but instead let out a small smile, "Only for you wench."

Kagome smiled even brighter as she handed Inuyasha his bowl and they began to eat in blissful silence. A lot had happened today and she was feeling pretty tired after it all. Inuyasha could see that Kagome was tired, he didn't blame her but he thought to himself with a smirk on his face, 'It will be interesting when the hanyou stamina kicks in.' After they finished eating dinner, Inuyasha coaxed Kagome into the bed to lay down and try to get some rest. They would have another long day of training tomorrow before they left to go back to the village in two days time, they both wanted to make sure they had a good handle on their abilities before then to prevent any accidents. They both agreed that any sort of fight training would need to wait until Kagome had her seal from Totosai for extra safety measures. 

The night air was cool while Inuyasha and Kagome slept, Inuyasha tossed and turned as he started to experience an extremely vivid dream.

~Inuyasha's Dream~

Kagome walked stiffly towards Inuyasha on a small suspension bridge as Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and told her that she should go back to Kaede's and get some more rest. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as he embraced her, all that could be heard was an obnoxiously high pitched ringing tune that sang loudly in her head,

"Inuyasha.. get away..."

Kagome then grew what looked like claws, stabbing Inuyasha through the gut.

'Is this the battle with Menomaru?' Inuyasha thought to himself, unable to speak or move as he watched everything play out through Kagome's eyes.

Kagome was screaming inside her head, crying, "Inuyasha!"

Kagome was fighting against her own body and mind, "Inuyasha please get away from me!" She strained to get out as she lost control of her body again.

"DIE INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted as she took a swipe at Inuyasha causing the bridge to collapse, she then started chasing him into the forest. Her mind panicked; 'No! Stop! Why is this happening?!' As her hands fling acid like needles at Inuyasha, striking him and knocking him back hard against the Goshinboku.

'Inuyasha! Get away from me! Run! Ruuun!' Kagome screamed in her head.

Just before she releases the bowstring Kagome regains temporary control of her words she pleads, " Inuyasha... Please run! I have no control over my body! I can't stop!"

Kagome was fighting as hard as she could against herself but the ringing song returned to her ears, shakily she reaches out for the arrow on the ground, as she once again loses control over her body she draws the bowstring and takes aim at her beloved hanyou.

'Inuyasha!! No! No! No! Nooooo!'

The arrow flies through the air striking Inuyasha in the chest.

"Inuyasha!! Inuyashaaa!" She manages to scream and ran towards Inuyasha's limp body as the spell on Kagome's mind and body breaks.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha into her arms crying, 

"Inuyasha! Say something! Open your eyes, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Kagome cries, squeezing onto Inuyasha. 

"Ironic, isn't it?" Kikyo mutters as she appears from nowhere as usual.

"Kikyo!?" Kagome says as she looks up at her.

"The same situation, the same spot. You truly are my reincarnation, walking the same path I did." Kikyo said as she closed the distance between herself and Kagome.

"Now take this, and return to your world." Holding out her hand, she held a jewel shard between her index finger and her thumb, 

Without hesitating Kagome refused, " I won't!"

"You must go, you never belonged here in these times, you are an outsider, a person who chanced upon this world of ours," Kikyo said in a belittling tone.

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha tightly into her chest, "I can't leave Inuyasha..."

Kikyo looked at her with a nasty scowl on her face, " YOU MUST LEAVE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INJURED HIM!"

Kagome gasped as Kikyo continued,

"Heed my words Minomaru is using the formidable Tree of Ages in order to increase his demonic powers"

As Kagome and Kikyo reached the well, Kagome was shocked to see the well being engulfed with roots at an alarming pace. As Kikyo follows behind Kagome she starts,

"If the well is covered over, you will never be able to pass to your world. You must return to your own world while you still have a chance."

With a sad, guilty look on her face, Kagome looks over at Kikyo, "But... Inuyasha..."

Kikyo's scowl had returned as she walked up towards Kagome backing her towards the well, "Go home! Back to your own era where you belong!"

Kikyo's scowl grew, "You and Inuyasha live in different times! GO HOME!"

Kagome was forced back towards the well until she fell in. Kagome let out a scream as Kikyo watched Kagome fall down the well and continued to do so until there was no sight of her anymore. 

Kagome opened the door to the well house in her era, it was snowing hard and fast. Kagome looked over towards the Sacred Tree, all she could see was Inuyasha's limp body laying up against the Goshinboku. When she blinked he was gone. 

'My hands can't touch him anymore, my voice can't reach him anymore,' as tears started to consume her eyes she cries out,

"I won't see Inuyasha ever again!"

Devastated, Kagome falls to her knees in the deep snow as she starts to bawl.

~End of Dream~

Inuyasha shot up from the bed and scrambled outside, desperate for air. He then noticed the tears that were streaming down his face. Dumfounded he stutters out,

"I-Is that what really happened? Was that just a dream...? Or was that one of Kagome's memories?!"

If this was truly one of Kagome's memories then Kikyo was more disgusting then he had ever thought, how dare she do that to Kagome! Kagome said she was scared and that's why she ran, but to him, it seemed she was scared for a different reason. This is probably one of the many reasons Kagome didn't want to return to Miko training, memories like that haunting her. As much as he didn't want to bring this up with Kagome, he had to ask her, he had to know if this was a dream or a memory. It was normal for memories to be shared between mates but he needed to make sure about this one. If it was a memory, would he see more memories like this? Just how much had Kagome been through? And how many times was she silently suffering on her own during the shard hunt?


End file.
